


Stangers

by XBeautifulDreamerX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit sexual scenes, F/F, Fingering, Girls Kissing Girls, Lesbians, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Quidditch player Lily Luna, Romance, bi/curious, closeted girl, girl girl love story, minimal scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XBeautifulDreamerX/pseuds/XBeautifulDreamerX
Summary: Lily-Luna Potter was gay, she just wasn't aware of it yet. Aria Rivas graciously volunteers to help her explore herself, to help her figure out what she wants. The last thing she expected was to be so consumed by her, quickly falling in love with her. Unfortunately, nothing good ever comes from falling for a closeted girl... or is this time different?





	1. Chapter 1

She wasn’t out, but I knew Lily-Luna Potter was gay as a Kristen Stewart movie. The girl played Quidditch ruthlessly and looked way too sexy doing it. She was also gorgeous as hell, but that was a given if you’d ever seen her. With her curtain of red hair and flared hips, I’d taken note of her the second I admitted I liked girls -age twelve if you’re curious. She was covered in freckles, something usually written off as childish or unattractive, but hers highlighted her body and I wanted to trace every one of them with my tongue. 

We were both Gryffindors and shared a dormitory, we even had the same friends. Most of our time was probably spent together, unless she had a boyfriend. Don’t get me wrong, some heterosexual dudes were cool to hang around, but not the ones she dated. They were all jackasses who only cared about how tight her ass was and who she called daddy. I mean, her ass was life changing, but she was so much more than that. I wasn’t in love with her by any means, I made it a point to not mess with closeted girls, but I wouldn’t mind helping her realize her homosexual potential. 

I was sitting in the stands watching Lily-Luna’s practice with J’mari and Hayden like always. J’mari was talking about some girl he had his eye on this year and Hayden was telling him he had no shot -our normal conversations. They were my best friends and fellow Gryffindors, the two people I spent the most time with. 

“Well, Ri, I’d ask who you were going after this year, but you’re practically flooding the stands as you watch Lily-Luna,” Hayden quipped, slapping palms with J’mari. “I’m glad my shoes are waterproof.”

“I’m surprised you know what happens to a woman when she’s aroused. Merlin knows you’ve never seen it,” I replied without looking away from the redhead zooming around on the field. 

“You are lusting after a straight girl, Aria,” J’mari sighed, tossing his arm around my shoulder. “I thought you sworn off hooking up with closeted chicks after last year.”

I rolled my eyes at his use of the word ‘chicks’ to refer to girls before cutting them over to him. “She just doesn’t know she’s gay yet, give me some time. She’ll be naked in my bed by the Christmas hols.”

Hayden smirked and asked, “Care to make it interesting, Ri?”

“I’m not betting on her,” I replied before he could suggest it. “That’s twisted on so many levels. Even if I’m not in love with her, she deserves more than that.”

“You guys came!” Lily-Luna shrieked, swooping over to us and floating just across from the stands. “I’m so happy!”

“Like I’d miss your first practice as a seeker, Luna,” I teased, watching the tips of her ears turn pink. “Do you want me to braid your hair for you?”

She grinned and nodded enthusiastically, flying over and dropping to her feet. After leaning her broom against the bench, she sat beside me. I turned to straddle the same bench and took her hair in my fingers. I made sure to rub her scalp because I knew how much she loved it. When she let out a tiny moan at the feeling, my thighs clenched against the sides of the wooden bench. God, she had no idea how bloody sexy she was. 

I tied off the plait and squeezed her shoulders. When she turned and hugged me, it took every bit of self-control I had not to use the very plait I’d just put in her hair to hold her in place while I kissed her senseless. She stood back up soon after and waved to the three of us before diving back down to the ground on her broom, a blur of speed.

“Good lord, you were practically humping the bench, you slut!” J’mari exclaimed, making me punch him in the shoulder as hard as I could. “God damn, Aria, that hurt!”

“Then don’t be a prat,” I hissed, watching as the other players gathered on the field with Lily and Hugo. “Why is Weasley trying out again?”

“Which one?” Hayden asked, picking out a handful of Weasleys on the field below. 

I looked at the two of them with an eyebrow arched. “Rose is captain and Roxie is a banging beater. Which one do you think?”

“I think he’s still trying to make up for being bollocks at the sport,” J’mari suggested. “Godric knows his dad’s mad about it.”

It wasn’t a secret Hugo and his father didn’t get along, Lily-Luna talked to me about it sometimes. We were both night owls whenever we were stressed and congregated in the common room. She and I talked about everything under the sun during those nights. Another reason we could never be in love, I feel like I knew way too much about her for that to happen. 

Back to Hugo, he and Ron butted heads because he wasn’t the son he wanted. Ron made it pretty clear he would’ve preferred James Potter, a big fight resulted at Christmas dinner because of it. Him trying out for Quidditch every single year since he was twelve was his way of trying to get into his father’s good graces. I thought the entire thing was utterly selfish on his father’s part, but it wasn’t my place to say anything.

Lily-Luna was the only person going out for seeker so I knew she’d win. Regardless, my eyes were on the little scarlet lightning bolt as she streaked across the field -no pun intended. She was really good, anyone with eyes could see that, but she wasn’t as much of a show off as her cousins. Roxie was a jokester and Rose was cocky, the two of them commanding most of the crowd’s attention during matches. 

“Jesus, do you need a bib, girl?” Nicki teased, coming to sit on my other side.

Nicki was one of the girls I shared my dorm with who knew about my infatuation with the youngest Potter. “I wish the lot of you would stop giving me shit for my bodily fluids!”

“You tell ‘em, Aria!” Albus said, coming up behind me with Scorpius in tow. 

The two of them couldn’t have cared less about Quidditch if you paid them so they were welcome at the Gryffindor practices. Albus wasn’t an unremarkable bookworm by any means, he and Scorpius joined Roxie in a pranking group that rivaled both the Weasley twins and the Marauders. Their pranks were quite the spectacle to witness.

“So, we’re having a back to school party tomorrow night,” Albus announced as Rose started trying out chasers and I lost interest for a few minutes. “Are you four in?”

“Aren’t we always, Sevvy?” Nicki replied, batting her lashes at him obnoxiously.

“You’re aware we fuck each other, yes?” Scorpius asked, placing a territorial hand on Albus’ knee as he spoke. “Like, sexually fuck each other. Because he’s homosexual. With me. Anally.”

I snorted at his bluntness and leaned back to knock knuckles with him. Nicki was insatiable when it came to Albus Severus Potter. She was convinced he was at least bisexual and flirted with him constantly, even if he and Scorpius had been together for almost three years now. We all gave her shit for it all the time, but she never ceased to amaze me with her outlandish her flirting got.

“Speaking of homosexuals, Aria is convinced your sister is part of her club of clit lickers,” Hayden announced, making me roll my eyes and sit back up straight.

“Charming,” I sneered. “Also, you lick clits, too.”

“That’s what I’ve been saying for years,” Scorpius announced, making us all look at him and everyone ignore what I said. “What? You think gaydar knows a gender?”

Everyone started talking about the authenticity of gaydar, but my attention as back on the field because I saw number 14 hovering just a little below where we were sitting. Some of her fine hair had escaped the braid and her eyes were bright, giving me a vision of her looking like that from a completely different activity. When she saw me watching her, she waved dorkily and I waved back instantly with my bottom lip trapped between my teeth. I’d never been one to think innocence was sexy before, but Lily-Luna made it almost sinful.

I watched the rest of their tryouts as the others talked and gossiped around me. Once Rose dismissed everyone, the group of us got up and headed inside for dinner. The only time the field was open was right after classes ended on Friday so Rose jumped at the chance to get her team looking good before practices started in a couple weeks.

“This party is going to have alcohol, right?” Nicki asked, linking her arm with mine as the group of us walked with Albus and Scorpius.

“Don’t they always?” Scorpius remarked, smiling lazily at me. 

That was true, their back to school parties were always ragers -actually, all their parties were ragers. They could basically do whatever they wanted because McGonagall had a soft spot for all Potters. Scorpius was head boy so people just averted their eyes whenever he did anything bad, making it possible for the two of them to do wonderful things together.

We parted ways once we entered the Great Hall and went to our designated tables. Thankfully, there were no announcements so Headmaster McGonagall let us eat as soon as everyone was seated. Lily-Luna shuffled in a few minutes later and sat across from me with Hugo beside her. The two of them were best friends and were together often.

“You were fantastic as usual,” I complimented as I reached for some napkins. “Being a seeker must run in your blood.”

“It was nice knowing you were there,” she smiled, then realized what she said and quickly recovered. “All of you, it was nice knowing all of you were there.”

I smirked at her slipup and winked when our eyes met before going back to my dinner. We played this game a lot, her accidently saying things like that and me teasing her for them. It was another big hint she played for the other team, if ya know what I’m saying. 

“Are you two going to the party tomorrow?” J’mari asked a few minutes later. “Rephrase, Lily-Luna, are you coming to the party tomorrow? I know Weasley isn’t.”

Hugo huffed but didn’t disagree. He never came to parties, he always said they ‘weren’t his scene.’ Lily-Luna on the other hand shrugged her shoulders and took a drink from her goblet before she answered.

“I figured I’d stop by for a couple minutes, make an appearance,” she replied, eyeing J’mari playfully. “Why?” 

I knew he was going to say something about me wanting her to come, so I beat him to the punch. “Because I wanted to dance with the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen, duh!”

She grinned happily and nodded. “Count on it., Ari.”

My heart did disgusting things when she called me that, making me wince a bit in my head. Okay, so maybe my feelings for her were a hair stronger than I originally said. I wasn’t in love with her, but I definitely fancied her a little bit. I mean, the girl was gorgeous and I was only human.

We all went back to eating and started different conversations. I was eating without talking much because I was a little afraid I’d say something stupid. I kept my cool most of the time, but that rarity did happen and it wasn’t a fun experience. Even if Hayden and J’mari were my best friends, they never missed a chance to give me hell over literally anything they possibly could. We roasted the hell out of each other on a daily basis, it was the basis of our relationship.

…

I woke up Saturday morning and made my way to the bathroom to shower. Sharing a room with nine other girls meant there wasn’t always the most privacy and I saw a lot of naked girls. The first few weeks of third year after I came out things were rocky amongst all of us, except me and Lily-Luna who insisted nothing was different. Now, they treated me like normal which meant I saw more than my fair share of lady bits. It was impossible to not see bits and pieces of each other over the past six years. I can reassure you, I didn’t enjoy it.

I stripped down and got into one of the showers, turning on the water and moaning when the water hit my tight muscles. I didn’t sleep very well last night, I tossed and turned as I tried to find a comfortable spot in my bed. It was just one of those nights, you know? The ones where you can’t find one single spot in your bed that feels good enough to fall asleep in. 

“Oh, sorry!” Lily-Luna squeaked, making me open my eyes and see I’d forgotten to close the curtain on my shower cubicle. “I’m sorry, Aria!”

She was in a red terry cloth towel with her hair piled on top of her head. In her surprise, she let it slip lower and I saw her freckles lead all the way down to the tops of her boobs. Christ, she was so fucking pretty. 

“It’s fine, I forgot to close the curtain. It’s my fault,” I told her, moving forward to close the curtain and keep her from exploding on the spot. 

“No, wait!” she cried suddenly, moving closer to me and grabbing the curtain before I could pull it shut. 

We were standing face to face with only a couple inches between our bodies. She’d always been a few inches taller than me, now was no exception. I waited for her to say something or explain what she was doing, but she reached out and trailed her fingers over my collarbone instead. I felt my nipples tightening at the feeling and sucked in a breath, my eyes holding hers fiercely. 

Then her fingers slid down the center of my chest to rest just above the valley between my breast. Her fingertip had just brushed the side of one when she realized what she was doing and yanked her hand back. She spat out apologies with flaming cheeks as she hurried over to a shower stall for herself. 

I yanked the curtain shut a beat later and cast a silencing charm around the cubicle. Then I leaned against the tiled wall and tried to calm my breathing. She’d never touched me anywhere that wasn’t friendly. I don’t think I’d ever felt that electrified in my entire life, not even when I was having sex. 

I didn’t feel completely in control of my movements when I slid my hand down my belly and parted my thighs. The little minx had no idea the effect she had on me and I think that was the sexiest part about it.


	2. Chapter 2

After my encounter with Lily-Luna in the bathroom this morning, she’s been avidly ignoring me. I knew better than to tell J’mari and Hayden, they’d give me hell for it. Nicki knew something was wrong, she shared a room with both of us after all and saw how weirdly we were both acting. I was working on some homework in the common room when she sat beside me at the desk in the corner.

“What’s up with you and Lily-Luna?” she asked quietly, trying to keep from drawing attention over to us. “You’re both acting really weird.”

“You can’t speak a word of this to anyone. You have to swear you won’t,” I whispered, gripping her arm tight. 

I watched her eyes widen as she realized how big this must be. Then she nodded and crossed over her heart with her finger, a muggle gesture. My mum was a muggle and my father was a muggleborn, I had a lot of experience with the muggle world.

“I was in the shower this morning and I forgot to pull the curtain,” I told her, keeping an eye out for eavesdroppers. “I was washing my hair with my eyes closed. When I opened them, Lily-Luna was standing there staring at me with those big, doe eyes that make me crazy.”

Her eyes were big, round, and brown -the perfect doe eyes. She knew exactly how to use them to get what she wanted, a definite sign she was the baby of the family. I’d even seen her use them in Potions to get a better grade from Slughorn who already loved her because of her namesake. 

“She started freaking out and apologizing, but I told her it was my fault,” I continued. “I reached out to close the curtain, but she stopped me and came to stand in front of me. Then she reached out and traced the line of my collarbone and dipped down to my cleavage before she ran off.”

I kept my inner monologue to myself because the last thing I wanted was for her to think I was a sex crazed maniac. Not that masturbation was something to be ashamed of, but it wasn’t something I necessarily wanted to talk about in the common room. The look on Nicki’s face was pure joy, she was eating this up. 

“You’re right! She’s so gay,” she exclaimed quietly, making me slap her shoulder. “What? I said it quietly.”

“She might be bi or pan or something, but I’m still pretty positive she’s into girls,” I argued, going back to my parchment. “I have to do this assignment; do you need anything else?”

She shook her head and got up, leaving me alone with my half-finished parchment. I’d added a couple more inches when another person sat with me. Lily-Luna was the last person I expected to join me, but I was glad she did. I didn’t like her avoiding me.

“What’s up, Luna?” I asked, lying down my quill and turning to look at her. 

Her face was burning when she stuttered out, “I s-s-so s-s-sorry for this morning! It was out of line and inappropriate!”

I placed my hand on hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay, Luna. I swear I’m not upset, I get it.”

She forced herself to look at me, even if her cheeks were burning so harshly she matched the drapes behind her. “Huh?”

“I remember trying to figure things out, too. Even straight girls are curious sometimes,” I replied, smiling playfully at her. “If you’re straight, that is.”

“I like boys,” she replied uncertainly. 

I just shrugged and rerolled my parchment. “That’s the beauty of sexuality in 2028, love. You don’t have to choose, you just have to love and be proud.”

I squeezed her hand once more before heading upstairs to put away my parchment. I considered it a small victory she didn’t say she was straight, she just said she liked boys. That was progress.

…

It was a mess with three of the nine of us getting ready for Albus and Scorpius’ party that night. I’d just finished winging out my eyeliner when Lily-Luna came into the bathroom with me and Nicki. She was wearing a black top with a crosshatch on the front that exposed her cleavage with a pair of tight high-waisted jeans. Her hair was in messy curls and I watched my pupils dilate a little in the mirror as I paused while applying my lipstick. God, sexy wasn’t a strong enough word to describe her.

“Shit, Red, you look hot!” Nicki cried, slapping her ass as she left the two of us alone in the bathroom. 

“She’s not wrong, you know?” I told her after I’d forced myself to stop staring. “You do look good, sexy.”

She giggled at that and pushed my shoulder playfully. “Hush, that’s you with your hips and lips. I look like a little kid.”

I tutted and came up behind her, taller than her for once with my booties on and her feet bare. I reached forward and placed my hands on her hips, peeking around her shoulder so she could see me in the mirror.

“No way, these hips flare out and are perfect to rest your hands on and pull you closer.” I did as I said, pulling her back against me and watching her bit her lip. Then I slid my hands up her bare belly and said, “And these curves are pure sin, Luna. And don’t even get me started on those lips, they’re so pretty.”

She brushed her hair over her shoulder and placed her hands on top of mine where they rested on her freckled skin. “You make me feel so…” 

She trailed off and I knew she was struggling to find the words to describe how she felt. Before I could stop myself, I dipped my head down and pressed a light kiss against her exposed neck. Her head fell back against my shoulder and she slid her fingers between mine, a desperate noise leaving her lips.

“Ladies! Are you ready to go?” Nicki shouted from the dorm.

Instead of pulling away from me like I expected, she tilted her head back straight and held my eyes in the reflection. I watched as she brought our twined hands up to her lips and kissed my knuckles, her tongue flicking out against my skin teasingly. She didn’t move out of my embrace, just released my hands and leaned forward to grab the tube of lipstick off the counter.

She turned to look at me and shied away a little. “Will you help? I always go out of the lines and your lipstick is always perfect… usually anyways.”

I knew it was smudged from kissing her neck and it made a shiver course through me. The entire encounter we’d just had flooded me with adrenaline and made me want to press her against the counter with my mouth suctioned to her swan-like neck. 

“Of course, Luna,” I told her quietly, taking the tube from her and opening it up. “This color is going to be pure sin on you, have all those boys you like lined up.”

I lined her lips with the wand before filling them with the fiery red matte. Then I cast a charm to keep it in place and reached around her to grab my lipstick tube. I just looked over her shoulder to reapply mine briefly, but our fronts were mere inches from pressing together.

“I don’t think I’m going to be paying much attention to boys tonight,” she said, a bit of nervousness present in her voice. “Thanks for helping, Ari.”

“I’ll always help you, pretty girl,” I replied, adjusting her hair demurely. “Let’s go get your shoes, Cinderella.”

I took her hand in mine and led the way back into our room, releasing it so she could get her shoes. Nicki raised her brows at me in surprise, looking from me to Lily-Luna with sudden interest. Funny, I was also interested in seeing where tonight went.

Once we were all ready, the three of us headed to the Room of Requirement. Lily-Luna used this map she got from her father that showed the location of every person in the castle. How interesting!

We found the room easily and Nicki walked three times in front of it like Lily-Luna instructed, making the door appear. I watched Lily-Luna shrink the map and tuck it into her back pocket before looking over at me. She was once again a taller than me in her shoes, but that was how I liked her. Too often I felt big and bulky compared to the tiny, lithe girls of Hogwarts with my Columbian hips but not with her.

The party was already in full swing with almost thirty people dancing inside. I made a beeline over to the alcohol table with Nicki, surprised to find Lily-Luna right behind us. She wasn’t usually much of a drinker, I guess she was trying to brave up enough to ‘experiment’ or whatever ‘straight’ girls called hooking up with other girls. I just hoped I was the one she chose.

“You made it!” J’mari shouted, coming over to the three of us and throwing his arm around me. “Nicks, Gage Klein is looking for you.”

She swallowed the contents of her cup before refilling it and heading over to a guy I vaguely recognized. She wasn’t coming back to the dorm tonight, I knew that for sure. I should’ve realized that earlier, but I was too focused on Lily-Luna to see the dress and heels she was wearing. 

“Lil, that guy is checking you out over there,” Hayden said, pointing to a guy from the Slytherin Quidditch team.

She didn’t even look where he was pointing, shrugging her shoulders in indifference. The song blaring through the room changed suddenly and I saw her eyes light up. Instead of asking, she grabbed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor with her. I saw J’mari nodding his head in appreciation and Hayden giving me a thumbs up as she led the way.

We faced each other for a while and danced, moving easily to the music as we giggled and drank together. My brain was starting to get a bit foggy as the song changed to a sultry, trap song that had people slowing their movements. I expected her to leave the dance floor awkwardly, but she stayed and looked at me instead. She was too nervous to make a move so it was up to me. 

“Do you want to dance with me, Luna?” I asked, looking at her through my lashes. 

Instead of answering with words, she turned her back and pressed herself against me. She moved her hair to the side this time and started moving her hips a little shyly against mine. I rested my free hand on her hipbone and she slowly reached hers up to hold the back of my neck. As she drank more, she got braver and started pressing harder against me.

“Someone’s feeling their liquor,” I teased, brushing my lips against her ear as I spoke. “Don’t do anything you’re going to regret, kitten.”

“No way,” she replied, tossing her empty cup onto a table near us and draining mine before sliding my hand further down her bare stomach. “I want this.”

“Good,” I breathed, kissing just below her ear as I placed my free hand low on her hips. “You get adventurous when you drink, kitten.”

I have no idea where that nickname came from, but it sounded deliciously dirty. I could tell she agreed by the way her nipples protruded from her tight top. She’d forgone a bra tonight and it made me lean my forehead against her shoulder to regulate my breathing. I knew mine were hard too and pressing against her back, and a nasty part of me hoped she felt them.

I don’t know how long we danced together like that, I just knew she was making me dizzier than any Firewhisky I’d ever drank. The song changed to a faster one, but she didn't move herself away from me. We probably would’ve stayed locked together like that if Scorpius didn’t rush over to us.

“We’re playing truth or dare, come on!” he shouted, making it very clear he was drunk off his ass. “You can scissor somewhere later.”

Lily-Luna stepped away from me but reached back to take my hand. She led the way over to the circle of them sitting in the floor with a couple bottles of alcohol between them. I sat down beside her, our knees brushing against each other. Thankfully, our bodies had calmed down at bit and no one could see we weren’t wearing bras… I feel like that would’ve embarrassed Lily-Luna.

“First, you all need a drink,” J’mari announced, grabbing a bottle from the middle and filling cups to pass around the circle. “Second, do any of you all want to make some boundaries?”

“I’d rather not do anything sexual with a female if at all possible,” Albus requested. “Kissing is whatever, but nothing else.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to come in contact with any penises,” I added, sipping my Firewhisky and wincing. “Jesus, this stuff is strong.”

“It might be a bit charmed,” Hayden laughed, winking at me sloppily. “Parties are better when you’re wasted.”

I really didn’t want to be smashed, I needed to be able to take care of Lily-Luna. I didn't want her to do anything she would regret in the morning. Right now she was still pretty coherent, but too much of this and she’d be off her ass. The girl didn't drink very much.

“Don’t drink much of this, kitten,” I whispered to her as the others got the game ready. “I don’t want you sick or to do anything you’ll regret.”

She smiled at me dorkily and I knew it was time to take her alcohol. “Actually, why don’t I turn this into apple juice and we keep it a secret?” 

“Yours too?” she asked in a childish voice that should NOT have been sexy to me. When she saw me do what I said, she told me, “You’re so good to me, lovey.”

“Stop being gooey, it’s your turn, Aria!” Nicki shouted, making me flash my eyes over to the group of them instead of watching Lily-Luna. “Truth or dare, Ri?”

“Truth,” I said, holding her eyes.

“Who was the last girl you fucked and how was it?” she asked, throwing a hardball as soon as the game started. 

I sighed, flashing her a pointed look. I didn't want to talk about other girls in front of Lily-Luna, she was already iffy about the entire situation. 

“Andie Tyler,” I replied, keeping my answer as short as possible. “It was alright.”

“Come on, you’re never a prude, Ri! More details!” Hayden pushed, sipping his drink.

“Get your porn somewhere else, dick!” I snapped, making him hold up his hands in surrender. “Sorry, it was okay, but her nails were way too long.”

I saw Lily-Luna move out of the corner of my eye, glancing down at her nails self-consciously. She kept them short because of Quidditch, but her being concerned was kind of sweet. While everyone was debating what that meant, I took one of her hands and ran my thumb over her nail before I winked. She flushed and looked at her lap but didn't drop my hand until everyone started looking over at us.

“Hayden, truth of dare?” I asked, drinking my juice. 

“Dare me, baby girl,” he replied, his cheeks flushed and a drunken gleam in his eye. 

“I dare you to go ask Goldi Kahling to Hogsmeade,” I replied, watching him freak out. “Or are you going to bail out?”

He drained the rest of his cup and stood up, puffing out his chest as he walked over to the girl I’d mentioned. Hayden talked nonstop about her, and it wasn’t his usual sex-fueled gossip. I think he genuinely had feelings for her and I was trying to give him a push in the right direction. We all watched as he talked to her, thinking he looked so smooth but actually looking like he was trying to swim through the air. 

He came back a couple minutes later looking dejected, but the game kept going. We’d been through a few rounds and all of them were pretty smashed, but Lily-Luna and I were barely tipsy thanks to my quick thinking. It was Gage’s turn and he chose her, smiling evilly.

“Lil, truth or dare?” he asked, making me frown at the lax use of her name. “Come on, red, don’t be predictable and boring.”

She couldn’t back down from a challenge, that much I knew so I wasn’t surprised when she said, “Dare me then, asshole.”

The only time she was ever nervous it seemed was when she was talking to me and that made warmth flood through me. I liked that I made her nervous. I’ve already mentioned how sexy I thought her innocence was and the nervousness just added to it.

“I dare you to kiss the person you think is the hottest in the circle,” he said, grinning like he was proud of himself.

“Remember, little red, I’m dating your brother so I’m off limits,” Scorpius said, making Albus slap his chest with the back of his hand before cuddling back into him -they were always touchier when they drank. 

I watched Lily-Luna eye the group of us before they settled on me. I bit my bottom lip as I held her eyes, letting her make the first move this time. It was her dare after all. She moved closer to me, sitting on her knees, and reaching out to hold the side of my face gently. We held each other’s gaze, daring the other to kiss first because I wanted to see if she really wanted it and she was still a little nervous. 

“It’s okay,” I breathed quietly so only she could hear me. “It’s okay, Luna.”

She nodded and moved closer, tilting her head and moving her mouth until it was less than a centimeter away from mine. God, the suspense of this moment was killing me and I knew my knickers were absolutely ruined at this point and we hadn’t even done anything. Her lips brushed against mine almost teasingly before I couldn’t handle it anymore and took her neck in my hands, pressing my lips to hers. 

The kiss was timid at first, almost like she was afraid to really kiss me, but I wanted it to be all her. I moved my lips at the same speed, mirroring what she did so I didn't overwhelm her. She got brave after a second and her tongue teased across my bottom lip, making me part mine easily for her. Her hand tightened on my face as she lost herself in the kiss.

She slid her hand back into my hair, pulling on it as our tongues brushed against each other. I wanted to grab her ass and pull her onto my lap, but I couldn’t do that. This was all her, I was along for the pleasurable ride as long as she wanted. This girl knew how to kiss and make me want more, her lips soft and demanding at the same time as her grip in my hair grew impossibly tighter. If Hayden hadn’t said something, I was almost positive I would’ve started moaning and groaning.

“I thought you said you weren’t my porn, Aria!” 

Lily-Luna pulled back from me and met my eyes. Hers were big and surprised and I’m sure mine were hooded and turned on. If I wouldn’t have been so distracted by her, I would’ve gave Hayden a lecture but screw that. Lily-Luna Potter had my full attention. 

“It’s your turn, red!” J’mari shouted. 

“I dare you to tell Nicki how much you want to fuck her,” she told him, not asking what he wanted.

Her eyes never let mine and her hand was still in my hair with mine holding the sides of her neck. I couldn’t stop myself from watching her mouth when she said ‘fuck’ and feeling my stomach clench. God, I wanted her up in my bed right this very minute. 

“Godric, you are going to kill me, kitten,” I told her quietly, my voice unsteady and breathy. “I can’t wait.”

She moved her hand down to hold the side of my face, stroking her thumb over my bottom lip. Hers were plump and swollen, she looked so well-kissed it was crazy. Her cheeks were also flushed and her eyes were bright and alive. I may have fell a little bit harder for her in that moment, but I’d never say it out loud. Instead, I nipped at the pad of her thumb and watched her pupils dilate a bit more. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get sexual in this chapter! But it's only the beginning, it gets a lot dirtier as the story continues so buckle up!

After the game ended, Lily-Luna and I were almost completely sober. She was still looking at me with bright eyes so I knew she wasn’t freaked over our kiss. I wanted to kiss her again, but I didn’t want to press my luck with all these people around. Even if they were all plastered, she was too skittish and I knew it. Kissing in front of our friends was one thing, but in front of a room full of classmates was a whole other beast.

“Do you want to dance some more?” I asked, gesturing to the dance floor. 

“Can I tell you something?” She responded, ignoring my question. When I nodded, she took a breath and said, “I’ve never had sex.”

I shifted her curls out of her face and brushed my thumb over her cheekbone. “Luna, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s your body and you make the decisions regarding it. No one has the right to shame you over any decision you make.”

“I’m sorry I attacked you just now. I must’ve been drunker than I thought,” she continued, looking past me to the wall. “I don’t know what came over me.”

I tried to ignore the pang in my chest at her words, but I figured this was coming. She was afraid of being interested in girls and I understood. I was terrified to come out when I was twelve, even if we’d had a gay prime minister. Going against the norm was scary.

“You don’t have to be nervous with me. I’m not pressuring you to identify as anything you’re not comfortable with,” I told her reassuringly. “If you’re straight that’s okay and if you’re not straight that’s okay, too. Just know I’m around if you want to experiment again or if you want something more.”

As much as I hated it, I kissed her cheek and walked away from her. I found a couple Ravenclaw girls with a pipe and quickly joined, taking a couple inhales before passing it. I took a few more hits before I was bouncy and free again, finding a cute girl and dancing with her. 

The girl’s hand found my ass and I knew exactly what she wanted. When her eyes met mine and she gestured with her eyes to the door with her bottom lip between her teeth, I nodded. She led the way out and we found a dark corner, her giggling and the noise grating on my last nerve.

Her hands gripped my boob through my shirt and ran her thumb over my nipple, but it felt wrong. She was too sure of her movements. She was kissing my neck when I slid my hand under her skirt, finding her bare skin instead of knickers. Normally, I would’ve dropped to my knees and made her scream because of that, but it didn't sound appealing now at all. 

“Anna, you’re great and everything, but I don’t want to hook up,” I told her, pushing her shoulders back so I could get off the wall. “I’ll make you cum, but I don’t want to have sex.”

“Fair enough.”

…

I went back to the dorm after my tryst with Anna and showered. Lily-Luna Potter was ruining my sex life and I wasn’t happy about it. Any other time, I would’ve shagged the hell out of her but couldn’t get my mind of the redhead enough to even think about it. Shit, I right fancied her and I’d been too dumb to admit it. 

I had the curtain close this time, but I recognized Lily-Luna’s feet through the gap from the floor. Her bright blue nail polish and the freckled skin were pretty obvious. My shower was over, but I didn’t want make her uncomfortable so I would wait until she left. When her feet disappeared, I shut off my water and wrapped myself in my towel to head to my bed for the night.

“I figured you were hiding from me,” she told me, stepping out of the corner and making me jump. “Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I just figured you’d be with that girl.”

She emphasized ‘that girl’ with a look of disgust on her face. “My, my, kitten. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were jealous. Does the thought of me kissing other girls bother you, Luna? Does the thought of me getting another girl off make you angry? What about me letting another girl touch me? How does that make you feel?”

Instead of answering, she surged forward and slammed me against the sink. She gripped the side of my face and held my wet hair tight so I couldn’t look away from her. I knew teasing her like that would rile her up, but I had no idea it would work like this.

“Yeah, it bothers me,” she told me in a raspy voice. “I don’t know why it bothers me, but it does.”

“Then do something about it,” I challenged without breaking her gaze. 

Her lips met mine and she took no prisoners this time. Her tongue traced out all the spots in my mouth and sucked my bottom lip between hers seductively. When she scraped her teeth over it, I let out a moan and she echoed it with one of her own. 

“Hang on, my feet hurt,” I said, pulling back enough to speak. “You’re tall, Luna.”

“Sit on the sink,” she told me in a gruff voice. “I’m not finished.”

I did as she instructed, regretting every single second I thought she was innocent. She returned to kissing me, placing her hand on the exposed skin of my outer thigh. When she slid it just under the red terry cloth, I pulled back and held her eyes.

“Tell me what you want,” I instructed.

She didn’t answer, she brought my hand up to the sting of her shirt and gave it a tug. Jesus fucking Christ on a goddamn cracker, she wanted me to take her top off. “Are you sure? Kissing is fine.”

“I want you to touch me,” she replied. “I want to see if I like it when girls touch me like I do when boys do.”

“Kitten, once you get touched by a girl, there’s no going back to the way boys touch you,” I told her salaciously, pulling the string completely undone. 

“Show me,” she breathed, her eyes blazing and her voice sure.

I pushed the sides of her top out of the way and looked at her bare chest. I’d seen it before but never in this context and it was beautiful. The freckles covered all that skin too and her nipples were bright pink, they looked like candy against her pale skin. Was there anything about this girl that wasn’t straight out of my dreams?

“God, you’re perfect,” I breathed, reaching out and cupping them both in my hands. “You’ve ruined other girls for me, I hope you’re proud.”

Her giggle was such a sweet relief from Anna’s annoying ones. I passed my thumb over her nipple so light she had to barely feel it and felt her nail dig into my thigh. Her eyes were still open and holding mine when I actually rubbed my thumb over it, a wanton whimper leaving her lips. I used my other hand to pinch her other nipple between my thumb and finger, just tight enough to burn but feel amazing. 

I watched her pretty lips drop open and her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks. My mouth was on her neck in seconds, sucking and licking until I found her sweet spot. I bit and kissed and did everything in my arsenal to make her feel good as I played with her nipples. The noises she was making had me soaking wet, but this was all about her and helping her find herself. As pathetic as it sounds, I would rather do this than fuck her right now. 

“Can I taste?” I asked, licking the shell of her ear before biting the lobe. “Your nipples look so sweet, kitten.”

She ran her free hand through her hair and nodded. “Please, please!”

I kissed down her throat and ducked my head to barely lick over her nipple. A hoarse groan left her that had me rubbing my thighs together. When she knotted her fingers in my hair again, I opened my mouth and wrapped my lips around the bud as I sucked on it. 

“Aria,” she breathed and I swear to Merlin my heart stopped. “Just like that.”

My teeth just brushed the nipple to tease her a little before I pulled back. “I think it’s safe to say you’re enjoying yourself, pretty girl.”

She was breathing heavy and leaning against my knees. She didn’t say anything as her thumb rubbed circles into the skin of my inner knee. When she finally caught her breath, she told me, “I think I would’ve… you know if you’d kept that up.”

“Oh, baby girl, if that’s the case,” I grinned, ducking back down and nibbling the hard bud now. 

I switched between sucking and nibbling, leaving a trail of marks through the valley. I reached down and gripped her ass, making her jolt forward and groan. She responded the best when I used my teeth so that’s what I focused on, using her noises to guide me.

“Ari, I wasn’t kidding. I can feel it coming,” she whined, pulling my hair and digging her nails into my leg. “I think I’m gonna… ARI!”

Her crying out my name like that was something I would replay for the rest of my life. I licked her a couple more times before she tilted my head up and connected our lips. Most girls weren’t aware they were sensitive enough there to cum, guys our age didn’t tend spend much time on foreplay. She was also a virgin, so I bet she didn't know a lot about her body yet. I would love to help her learn, but I was going to take this a step at a time.

This kiss was sloppy, our tongues hitting each other with my hands rubbing all along her bare torso. I wanted to see more skin, but I didn’t want to push her limits. Instead, I slipped off the counter and kissed her a couple more times, as I re-laced the bodice of her top and tied it for her. 

I pulled back and watched her leave her eyes shut, her lips still puckered. “The kiss is over, love. You need to get some sleep. You’ve had a very eventful night, kitten.”

Her big brown eyes flashed open and looked down at me in a daze. “I had fun tonight, Ari.”

I grinned and kissed her one last time before ducking back into the shower to clean up the mess Lily-Luna made between my legs.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning anxious to see how things changed between me and Lily-Luna. We’d done some pretty intimate things last, both at the party and in the bathroom together. It was Sunday, the day she usually spent on the Pitch so I didn't really think I’d see her until lunch. I got up and dressed before heading down to breakfast to find my friends and talk about the party. 

“Look who decided to finally grace us with her presence!” Hayden announced when I sat across from him and J’mari at the table. “You don’t even look the slightest bit hungover, Ri. How’d that happen?”

“I sobered up before bed and drank a lot of water,” I replied, pouring myself a cup of tea and adding three sugar cubes and honey like always. “Have I not taught the two of you the importance of water of the years? It’s life changing.”

“Speaking of life changing, can we talk about Lily-Luna thinking you were the hottest person in the circle?” J’mari asked, tossing a bit of his toast crust at me. “Way to go, Aria!”

“There isn’t much to talk about,” I told them, deciding to leave our bathroom hijinks a secret between us. “We made out and danced together, no big deal.”

The two of them didn't need to know I made her cum just by playing with her nipples. I meant what I said when I told them she wasn’t going to be a bet and I wasn’t their personal porn stash. Something about her was special and I wanted to get close enough to find out. 

“Well, she looked totally gay last night,” J’mari remarked. “You two were practically shagging on the dance floor and she looked livid when you left with that Ravenclaw. She stomped out of the party and didn’t come back.”

She told me last night she was jealous, but I still wanted my friends to tell me more about it. Hayden launched into a story about her standing in the corner, watching Anna hang all over me. I regretted going anywhere with her, it was so stupid. Lily-Luna Potter ruined any other woman I’d ever come in contact, none of them would ever compare to her.

“You can just ask her about it, she’s coming in with Hugo right now,” Hayden said, gesturing over my shoulder with his chin. “And they’re not sitting with us… what happened?”

He was right, the two of them were sitting down the table from us and I felt my stomach tighten. She wouldn’t meet my eye and Hugo wasn’t acting like he knew about anything. She didn’t tell her best friend about last night either? Was that a good sign or a bad one? I tried to catch her eye for ten straight minutes, but she never turned her face my way.

This was why you didn’t hook up with closeted girls, they acted like you never existed to them. Usually, it didn’t hurt this much, but I’d been stupid and developed feelings for her. Embarrassingly enough, I felt the familiar burn of tears in my throat and knew I needed to go before I humiliated myself. I had a reputation to uphold within this castle, I was one of the hottest girls gracing the halls and that meant I couldn’t show weakness. 

“I’m going to go study,” I said stupidly before hurrying out of the Great Hall without looking back. 

I did not cry over girls blowing me off, that wasn’t my style. Granted, it didn’t happen very often but still didn’t feel very good. I said the password and went inside quickly, my eyes overflowing as I entered. There were a couple people scattered around, but they didn’t look up at me as I passed through. 

Once I was safely in my bed with the curtains drawn around me, I started overthinking like always. It wasn’t like I expected her to come kiss me and sit on my lap this morning, but I didn’t think she’d completely ignore me. It was very impolite to ignore someone who gave you an orgasm. Even if she wasn’t out yet, that didn’t mean we couldn’t still hang out. I thought we were at least friends.

A couple fat tears pinched out of my eyes and I wiped them away in humiliation. This was such a stupid thing to be upset over, Merlin! She would do whatever she needed to regain her reputation as the perfect Potter daughter, her liking girls was nowhere in that definition. The only one of the Potter kids who wasn’t afraid to do what they wanted was Albus, the other did whatever their mother and father wanted. Out of the three children, only one was living the life he wanted to live. Lily-Luna was in the closet and James was waiting on a child from his new wife, Alice Longbottom.

Once I gathered myself, I opened my curtains and jumped when I saw Lily-Luna sitting on the corner of her bed. I waited for her to say something, but she just sat and looked at her toes instead of at me. Even if she wasn’t looking at me, I could see how nervous she was. How was it possible she was still beautiful when she was gnawing on her lip like that?

“Are you okay?” I asked, pushing up from the bed and ducking into the bathroom to touch up my makeup. 

“I’m scared,” she said so quietly I barely heard. “I’m a sorry excuse for a Gryffindor.”

Even if I wanted to be angry, I cared too much about Lily-Luna to let her be sad on her own. I crouched in front of her with my hands on her knees. Her watery brown eyes looked at me before she launched herself into my arms, the two of us falling to the floor with her on my lap. She’d braided her own hair before she went onto the Pitch this morning, but it was sloppy and falling down so I undid it and re-braided it as she caught her breath. 

“Why are you afraid, Luna?” I asked, rubbing her back soothingly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to upset my dad, he wants me to find a man and get married,” she said, tears wetting my neck. “He and my mum want me to have babies, but I don’t think I can.”

“Luna, you can still meet a man that you want to be with. Bisexuality and pansexuality exist,” I told her, trying to ignore the twinge in my stomach at the thought of her being with someone else. “You can adopt or use the spell for invitro-fertilization.” 

“Can I tell you a secret?” she asked, leaning her head against my shoulder. When I nodded, she told me, “No boy has ever made me feel like you do. Does that mean I don’t like boys?”

“Not necessarily, I’ve never been with a girl who makes me feel like you do,” I reassured her. “I couldn’t let Anna touch me last night because it felt wrong and I kept comparing her kisses to yours. I was disappointed when she touched me because it wasn’t you.”

“I’m not ready to come out yet,” she whispered, not looking me in the eyes. 

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, Luna,” I promised, kissing her forehead gently before pulling back to look her in the eye. “But you can’t ignore me like you did this morning. It’s bad manners to ignore someone after they make you cum, kitten.”

“Can I kiss it better?” she asked timidly. “I really like kissing you.”

That made me laugh as I nodded, tugging the end of her braid teasingly. “For further reference, you never have to ask if you can kiss me. Ever.”

She smiled at that before leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine. This kiss was sweet and slow, our lips moving together as she tried to get closer to me. I took her hips in my hands and yanked her forward, our chins banging against each other clumsily and making us both laugh before going back to our kiss. 

“Can we get on a bed? I’d rather not get caught just yet,” she asked as I moved my lips to her jaw. 

She slipped off my lap so I could stand and turned to get into her bed, lying flat and waiting for me to join her. Every single thing this girl did was so attractive, it wasn’t fair to other girls. I eagerly followed her and tugged the curtains closed, placing a locking charm so they couldn’t be opened from the outside along with a silencing charm, and straddled her thigh to get closer to her.

“I found hickeys in the shower this morning,” she said as I kissed down her jaw. “Do you want to get caught?”

“On the contrary, I’m already out and don’t care,” I shrugged, sucking her earlobe into my mouth. “I’d love for the entire castle to know what I was doing with the hottest girl in school.”

“In that case, I have a job to do,” she teased, flipping me onto my back and starting her journey to my throat. “Can I leave them anywhere I want? However many I want?”

I made sure she was looking up at me when I told her. “You can do whatever you want to me, pretty girl.”

Her moan was high pitched and feminine, making my thighs clench. At least they would have if I wasn’t straddling her leg. I didn’t grind down on her even if I wanted to more than anything, she wasn’t quite ready for that so I had to restrain myself. Just as I was thinking that, I felt her lift her hips against my leg and whimper quietly. 

She sucked marks into the side of my neck, biting harsher than I thought she would. “Damn, you’ve got a set of teeth on you.”

“Shit, sorry, I’ve always had problems with controlling my teeth,” she said, lowering her head back to the pillow and closing her eyes. 

“Luna, I think we should talk a little before this goes on,” I suggested, sliding myself from between her legs to lying beside her. “How far have you gone?”

“I’ve given a blowjob and sort of been fingered,” she replied, her cheeks pink and her eyes still closed. “It hurt and I made him stop, and I also wasn’t a fan of the blowjob either. My jaws hurt and he didn't care.”

I growled at that and wrapped a protective arm around her middle. “That’s bullshit, Lily-Luna. You don’t have to do anything that hurts you.”

“He said it was my fault for being so tight,” she said in a quiet, hurt voice. “He took me back here after and I cried. What if it’s not possible for me to have anything inside me?”

I reached up to delicately brush her baby hairs away from her face and she opened her eyes slowly. “Any partner worth being with will work with you. Honestly, it was probably his fault for not getting you wet enough. If it was the first time, he couldn’t expect to get much inside.”

The thought of sliding my fingers into her made me shiver, especially if she was that tight. Teenage boys weren’t good at getting girls off, it was a proven fact. You had to work them up and ease them open, or the entire experience would suck for them. I just thought that was common knowledge.

“Thank you for making me not feel like such a freak,” she told me in a small voice. “Can we stay like this for a while?”

I grinned and opened my arms, holding her close to me. Her breath hit my throat where her head rested on my shoulder. Her fingers timidly moved up the back of my shirt and rubbed my lower back, her eyelids fluttering closed. I watched her slowly fall asleep in my arms, her fingers stilling against my skin. I ducked my head forward and kissed her forehead before allowing my own eyes to shut. 

…

When I woke up, Lily-Luna was already looking down at me with sleepy eyes. We’d shifted positions in our sleep and she was on her back with me on my belly, my head resting on her shoulder now. Without thinking, I stretched up and pressed my lips to hers happily. She kissed me back and froze when she heard one of the doors to the dorm open.

“The exam tomorrow is going to be killer! I’ve got to go study!” Ramona, another girl in our dorm, said. “Do you want to come with?”

“Yeah, I should study for it, too. I’m bollocks at Charms,” Katherine, another roommate, replied. “Let me grab my notes, I think Lily-Luna borrowed them last. I’ll grab them from her bag.”

I went to speak only for her to cover my mouth with her hand pleadingly. I tried to not take it personally, but the remnants of hurt from earlier were still swirling in my belly. It wasn’t me she was ashamed of, she just didn’t want people to know she was interested in girls just yet. Apparently, the silencing charm around her curtains wasn’t enough reassurance for her.

After I heard the door close again, I moved out of her embrace and ran a hand through my hair. “I was going to say there was a silencing charm and the curtains were locked. I’m going to head down to dinner.”

I wasn’t hungry, I just didn't want to look at her right now. The last thing I wanted was for her to see how disappointed I was. When I told her she could use me to learn herself, I didn’t expect it to run me so ragged.


	5. Chapter 5

“Let me get this straight, you agreed to let Lily-Luna experiment with you even though you fancy her and she doesn’t want people to know it’s happening?” J’mari asked, trying to make sense of the situation. “Are you aware of how insane that is?”

I sighed and stretched my legs out further in front of me. The two of us were outside the Black Lake, taking advantage of the sunshine and the uncharacteristically warm weather. It was the beginning of October and cold weather was coming soon. 

“Yes, I realize that every single time she pulls away from me when people are around,” I sighed, looking out at the ripples caused by the giant squid swimming under the water. “It hurts like a bitch every single time, yet I’m still surprised when it happens.”

He frowned and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug. He wasn’t always an asshole, just whenever we were around Hayden. The two fed off each other like nobody’s business, and it was funny most of the time. Just not whenever my feelings were the punchline, I didn’t express my emotions a lot so I was sensitive when it came to them. Don’t get me wrong, the two of them would go out of their way to take care of me if I was seriously hurting.

“You don’t have to do this, you can tell her how much you’re hurting without being selfish,” he told me, tossing a handful of pebbles out to the water and watching tentacles reach up for them slowly. 

“She doesn’t exactly know I have feelings for her,” I told him quietly, figuring he’d be upset and I wasn’t disappointed. 

“Aria!” he hissed. “I know you like her, but you can’t put her before yourself like that. It’s not fair, you’re going to end up with your heart broken.”

I sighed and laid back on the warm grass, watching him do the same a couple seconds later. “I just want to be with her, I don’t care how I get to be. I didn’t expect it to feel like this though.”

His hand found mine and laced our fingers together, letting them lay against the ground between us. “I’m sorry you’re caught up in this, it isn’t fair. I think you need to talk to her about how you feel and see what happens from there. It isn’t healthy to let yourself be used like this, Ri.”

I hated when he was right and it happened far too often. We laid there a little longer before I went inside and finish some homework before dinner because I had prefect rounds tonight. I couldn’t get behind this year, I was in my pre-N.E.W.T. level classes. If I had any hopes of getting into Auror Academy, I had to have near-perfect marks.

I sat in the floor of the girls’ dormitory because it was empty and I worked best in quiet. Potions was my best subject, but Charms’ was my worst and they were both mandatory for my future career. If I was smart, I’d get a Charms’ tutor before I got too far behind in the class. I made a mental note to talk to Professor Patil after class tomorrow to set me up with one.

“Hey, why are you in the floor?” Ramona asked, coming into the room with Kathrine and Calliope in tow. “It’s time for dinner.”

“I was doing homework and lost track of time,” I told her, rising from the floor and laying my thigns on my bed. “I’m just struggling with Charms.”

“Lily-Luna helped me with the last assignment, I’m sure she’ll help you,” Ramona suggested as the group of us headed down to dinner. 

I didn't even think of asking her for help, but something about that didn’t sound like a good idea. We were already on such thin ice, the last thing I wanted was to rock the boat. Granted, she had no idea the ice was so thin because I hadn’t talked to her yet. J’mari was going to be so angry when I told him, he was pretty fierce when it came to my mental health.

Sometimes, I didn't take very good care of myself. I almost always put other peoples’ feelings ahead of mine and spread myself too thin. If you didn't really know me, you’d think I was this carefree girl who was the life of the party and I wanted to keep things that way. I didn't want to deal with my emotions or have too many people knowing how delicate I really was. I just wanted everyone I cared about to be happy and sometimes that meant sacrificing my own happiness, something that really upset J’mari and Hayden.

The four of us separated, me going to my friends and the three of them sitting together. I sat between J’mari and Hayden, squishing into the spot. Lily-Luna and Hugo were sitting across from us and she smiled sheepishly at me before looking away. We hadn’t really spoken since the other day when she’d acted so squirrely when Ramona and Katherine came in the room.

“So, rumor around the castle is your fingering skills are to die for and I’m not talking about your quill work,” Hayden joked, elbowing me teasingly and making everyone else groan. “What? I thought that was funny!”

I just rolled my eyes and asked, “What are you talking about, moron?”

“Anna Haddix can’t stop talking about your hookup the night of the party,” Nicki replied, making me groan in frustration and lay my head on the table. 

If both of them heard the rumor, it was definitely floating around the school. The two of them only ever spoke when the group of us were together, otherwise they were with different crowds. Nicki kind of existed within a bunch of different groups -that wasn’t good. 

“I thought you said you didn’t hook up with her?” Lily-Luna asked, her tone a bit too high to be convincible and making her wince. “Not that it matters.”

I lifted my head from the table to look at her and saw the tips of her freckled ears were red. “I didn’t hookup with her, but I did get her off. I felt bad getting her all riled up and then bailing, but I didn't think the girl would go running her mouth about it.”

“Ah, how gallant of you!” Hayden snorted, making me slap the back of his head in annoyance. “Ow! I was complimenting you, asshole.”

The food appeared before I could reply and conversation lulled for a while. I was loading my plate when I saw Lily-Luna’s plate was still empty and she wasn’t trying to change that. I knew I didn't do anything wrong, but a stone of guilt settled in the pit of my stomach.

“Lil, what’s wrong?” J’mari asked between bites. 

She jolted and looked up at the two of us, the others too interested in their food to pay much attention. “Oh, nothing. I don’t feel well, practice was rough tonight.”

“Rough? Try lethal,” Hugo quipped, stabbing a carrot harsher than necessary. “Calibar knocked you off your broom. That’s hardly what I’d call rough.”

“Excuse me?” I asked, anger flooding me. “Andrew Calibar did what?”

Lily-Luna’s eyes flashed over to me and she bit her lip, debating whether or not to answer me. “He wanted to be seeker, too. He’s convinced Rose only chose me because we’re related and he got angry during a practice game. He was the other team’s seeker and got a little too close, it wasn’t nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“What did Pomfrey say about it?” I asked, refusing to let the subject drop. 

“Stubborn witch wouldn’t let me take her,” Hugo replied, wincing when Lily-Luna stomped on his foot under the table. “Dammit, Lily, that hurt!”

I wiped my mouth and got one last drink of my water before standing up. “Come on, we’re going to the Infirmary Wing. You’re getting checked out, I don’t want any lip. Let’s go, young lady!”

“I’m four months older than you!” she argued but did as I asked regardless. “I swear I’m fine, just a little sore.”

We left the Great Hall together and walked toward the Infirmary Wing in silence. I was thinking about what happened between us and my Charms’ essay when I felt her fingers timidly reach for mine. I looked down and then back up at her, but she was facing forward.

I wanted to yell at her, I wanted to make her understand what she was doing to me, but I didn't. I just rubbed my thumb over the top of her hand as we approached the double doors. She gave my hand a final squeeze before dropping it and pushing open the doors.

“Why aren’t you two at dinner?” Madam Pomfrey asked when she saw us from her office. 

“I got hurt during practice earlier,” Lily-Luna answered, looking down at her feet instead of at Mediwitch. 

“Come lay down, let me have a look,” she instructed, busying herself with getting things set up to assess Lily-Luna’s injuries. “Take off your top and tie before you lie down.”

I saw her eyes get big and she risked a glance at me before she did as she was told. For a second I thought she was nervous for me to see her in a bra, but then I realized she still had the remnants of a couple hickeys from me down her throat. They were light, but I’m sure the practiced Mediwitch would see them.

She flicked her eyes up to the spots and said, “I assume you’re being safe?”

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing when the tips of Luna’s ears burned and she squeaked out, “Yes!”

My attention was so focused on my handiwork it took me a few minutes to see the bruising on her side. There was a large spot in the center of her ribs and I saw red again. It must’ve shown on my face because the second Pomfrey turned her back, Lily-Luna grabbed my hand and shook her head. 

She kept my hand in hers as Pomfrey did a painful spell to mend fractured ribs. I won’t even mention how angry I got when she told her they were fractured, it was too redundant at this point. I wasn’t an angry person by nature, but Andrew Calibar better watch his step from now on. 

“Are there any other spots?” Madam Pomfrey asked once her ribs were mended and she could sit up again. When Lily-Luna shook her head, she said, “You may leave now, but do be careful when you’re in the air again! Bloody violent sport it is.”

Once she was gone, I helped Lily-Luna put her top back on and did up her buttons for her. She let me put her tie on and help her into her robes, too. I was surprised until I realized she was trying to make up for hurting my feelings last week. God, this witch was too sweet to be real sometimes.

…

I was walking up to my room after I finished my rounds and jumped when I saw Lily-Luna sitting on the edge of her bed. She was highlighted by the moonlight filtering in through the window and looked unfairly beautiful in her big t-shirt and messy hair. I continued my way over to my bed, trying to act like my heart didn’t stop beating when I saw her.

I striped off my robes and my tie, tucking my shoes under the edge of my bed and lying my robes across my trunk. I vanished off my makeup before sitting down and saw Lily-Luna was sitting on the other side of her bed now, her eyes fixed on me. I smirked and rolled down my thigh-high socks a little slower than usual. Then I switched legs, spreading them seductively before taking the elastic band in my hand. 

I knew she was still watching so I stood up and started unbuttoning my shirt slowly. I was putting on a show for her and hoped she enjoyed it. Once all the buttons were undone, I tossed it into the dirty clothes basket at the foot of my bed along with the socks. I was wearing a lace, pushup bra so my boobs looked good and the moonlight only made it better. I reached behind my back to unzip my skirt, pushing it down my hips and kicking it toward the basket to clean up tomorrow.

I met her eyes and licked my lips before turning my back to her and reaching to unclasp my bra. I slid the satin straps down my arms and tossed it to the side. My nightgown was lying at the foot my bed so I stretched myself out to reach for it, raising my bum into the air. I had on a pair of black, cheeky panties with lace around the edges. I’d just picked up the silk night gown when I felt Lily-Luna’s chest press against my back. 

Her hands rested down on my hips so I put mine on top and slid them up my sides until they rested just below my breasts. I turned my head to her face and whispered, “Touch me.”

She moaned breathily before her hands ghosted up to cup me fully. I leaned back against her as she explored my chest, her fingers leaving no skin untouched except for where I wanted. Impatience was just starting to build when her index finger brushed over the tip of my nipple and it tightened even more. I reached behind us and slid my hand under her shirt, gripping her ass tightly as she pinched my other nipple just as hard as I’d pinched hers the other night -a pleasant burn coursing through me and landing between my thighs.

“I cum even louder than you do, kitten,” I teased, taking her earlobe into my mouth and giving it a firm suck. 

She moved jerkily, stepping back and pushing me onto the bed before following me inside. She shut the curtains and said a few spells, one of which lit up the inside like a candle. I laid on my back with my short hair fanned out on the pillow, waiting for her to come back to me. 

Her eyes were trailing over my body, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. “God, you’re beautiful. Holy harpies.”

I snickered at that and it snapped her out of her trance. She moved to straddle my hips and leaned down, kissing my mouth eagerly. She lacked the patience to really work me up with kisses like I did for her and ended up moving her attention back down to my chest instead. She played with nipples for a while, making moans and whimpers leave my mouth at both the feeling and the situation itself.

Then she ducked down and swiped her tongue over one, making me moan loudly and tilt my head back in pleasure. I wasn’t one of those girls who could cum just from this, but it did feel really good. She wasn’t quite brave enough to nibble, but she sucked and licked to her heart’s content.

“Help me, I want to make you… you know,” she said, lifting her head from my chest and looking at me with bright eyes. “Hell, you are so perfect like this.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to,” I told her, my breath coming out in pants as I spoke. “I’m not lucky like you, my nipples can’t make me cum.”

“So, I have to do other things?” she asked, a tinge of nerves clear in her voice. 

“Not a lot, you can just rub me over my knickers while you suck my nipples,” I told her, thighs clenching at the words. “If touching skin is too much to handle right now.”

“Can you spread your legs for me?” she asked, making a wanton noise leave my lips. “You can’t make sounds like that, Ari. It’s not fair!”

“Do you want to cum, too, kitten?” I asked, playing with the hem of her t-shirt.

She shook her head and said, “No, this is about you. I want to make you feel good.”

“Touching you does make me feel good,” I replied instantly, moving my hands up to hold her hip. 

She swallowed thickly before pulling her t-shirt off and exposing herself to me. I could live a million years and never see anything as beautiful as Lily-Luna. Without thinking, I sat up and sucked on of her pretty, pink nipples into my mouth. 

“So, I just touch you like this?” she asked, pressing her fingers to my clit through my soaked panties. “Merlin, you’re as wet as I am.”

I moaned at that and bucked my hips against her fingers before I could stop myself. Instead of being upset, she whimpered and slid her the fingers of her free hand into my hair. The last thing I expected was for her hand to move under my panties and touch my bare flesh. It didn't last long and she removed them, but it still happened and I was clenching from it.

“I’m so close, Luna,” I whined, switching nipples and pinching the other one. “Just a little more.”

“Me too,” she replied, taking my hand and pushing it against her knickers. “Touch me! Please!”

That was all I needed, I moved my hand under her knickers and started working her clit with practiced movements. Her fingers stalled against me as she orgasmed, but started moving harder and made me cum a few seconds after her. Without thinking, I pulled my hand out of her knickers and sucked my fingers clean.

“God, even your pussy’s sweet, kitten,” I sighed, laying back against my pillows. 

She gaped at me, eyes wide in surprise. Then I watched her bring the fingers she’d dipped under my knickers up to her mouth and lick them bashfully before taking them into her mouth. 

“Shit, Luna,” I whined, pulling her down and kissing her silly. “Will you stay with me for a while? You can leave before sunrise.”

“Yeah, I would like that,” she answered breathlessly, scooting under the covers with me and burrowing into my chest. Then she moaned and said, “You skin is so warm and soft, Ari.”

Instead of replying, I kissed the top of her head sleepily and ran my fingers along her spine. When she moved, her nipples brushed against mine and we both shivered before falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

I’d tell her about my feelings later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I had to repost this chapter because I accidentally put the fifth one instead! Here is the real chapter 6.

I was sitting in Charms, trying my best to keep up with the lecture on non-verbal magic. J’mari and Hayden were goofing off beside me, making it hard to concentrate. While Professor Patil was turned, I cast a Langlock jinx on the two of them so they’d stop speaking. 

“Excellent non-verbal magic, Miss Rivas!” Professor Patil announced, making me flush and look up at her. “You kept your counterparts from losing house points. I’ll even give you five if the jinx lasts all class!”

I laughed and looked over at the two of them, both beyond upset at being reprimanded. I just shrugged my shoulders and went back to taking notes. I was proud the jinx worked with non-verbal magic, most of the time the spell didn’t do its intended job. Maybe I was making progress.

By the time class ended, the jinx was still going strong and I won Gryffindor five points. I removed the jinx verbally and the two of the glared at me as they left the classroom. Once everyone cleared out, I went up to Professor Patil’s desk to ask about a tutor.

“Miss Rivas, can I help you?” she asked, straightening her papers before turning to look at me. “Congratulations on your successful jinx, but leave the punishments to me next time, yeah?”

I laughed and nodded. “You’ve got it, professor. I came to ask if you could help me find a tutor for this class. I need top marks if I want to get into Auror Academy.”

“That’s very smart of you,” she complimented, searching through the parchment on her desk. “Melanie Ortega signed up to tutor students this year. I’ll send word to her you need her help.”

“Thank you so much, professor! I appreciate your help,” I smiled before turning and hurrying to Transfigurations. 

I made it inside just as the bell rang and let out a relieved sigh, I didn’t want to lose the points I’d just won from Patil. I sat beside Hayden like always and realized Lily-Luna was sitting on my other side. She flashed me a secret smile and I smirked back at her, a little surprised by her greeting. The smile reminded me of a few nights ago in my bed when she looked at me from her spot straddling my waist. 

“I see things with Lily-Luna have taken a turn,” Hayden whispered to me as Professor Makena entered the classroom. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” I shrugged, watching Professor Makena make his way to the front of the room with a swirl of his robes. “She’s still not out, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Today we were doing human transfigurations, a very dangerous type of magic for experienced wizards and a complete train wreck for students. We were just enlarging parts of our partners faces, nothing too crazy, but I was still glad we had someone looking over us. Professor Makena made sure all the spells’ effects would be reversed when we left the classroom. There was also a bonus point opportunity if we knew the reversal spell or one to resolve the problem.

“I’m going to enlarge your ears,” I told Hayden, turning to face him once we’d been given our assignment. 

“Those things are already big enough to make him fly!” J’mari teased from the table in front of us. “Be careful, Ri.”

Hayden was about to give him hell when I enlarged his ears and shrank his mouth with a couple swoops of my wand. He tried to scoff and start swearing at me, but the noise came out so high pitched it sounded like a rat chattering and his expressions were so funny. I was laughing so hard I had tears streaming down my face and I had to sit down in fear of falling. I was clutching my stomach and snorting, J’mari mirroring my reaction when he saw what I’d done.

“Miss Rivas, Mr. Walker,” Professor Makena reprimanded, coming over to the group of us. “The enlargement charm is nice, but we’ve already covered shrinking charms. Reverse it, please.”

I wiped my eyes and did as he instructed, undoing the shrinking charm. Hayden was frowning and I figured I was about to regret what I’d done, but it was worth it. He pointed his wand at me and cast the charm to make my nose grow to the size of a squash, so big it made me tilt forward a bit. As far as revenge went, he could’ve been a lot meaner, but Transfigurations wasn’t his strong suit. 

We played around with enlarging different things before class was over and we were dismissed. I’d left the classroom and my neck felt a million times better without the added weight of my nose. I was on my way to hex Hayden in retaliation when Lily-Luna linked her arm with mine. 

“You’re beautiful when you laugh, did you know that?” she asked, walking toward Gryffindor Tower with me. “Almost as beautiful as when you moan my name.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Lily-Luna?” I asked, my face heating up at her blatant flirting. “Not that I’m complaining or anything.”

We were walking through the crowds of people when Melanie approached us. She was a seventh year and who was fast tracking her way to the Ministry after school ended with Head Girl status under her belt. I guess Professor Patil must’ve spoken with her about tutoring me, she and I didn’t really talk otherwise.

“You’re Aria Rivas, right?” she asked, her eyes glancing over at Lily-Luna before turning back to me. “Professor Patil said you needed help with Charms and I told her I’d love to tutor you. When are you free?”

“After dinner most nights, but I do prefects’ rounds on Mondays,” I answered, trying to hide my surprise at Lily-Luna keeping her arm linked with mine with someone else around. 

“How about tonight? After dinner in one of the empty classrooms in the East Wing?” she asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder and hefting her books up higher. 

“That sounds good, I’ll see you then,” I agreed.

“Awesome, I can’t wait!” she repeated before giving me one last smile and heading the opposite way down the hallway from us.

Lily-Luna walked with a purpose back to the Tower and I tried my best to keep up with her. She had longer legs than me and she was using them to her advantage. To say I was confused would be an understatement, I had no idea why she was hurrying back to the dorm. 

We’d just made it inside when I stopped walking, tearing my arm away from hers. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“If you’re upset I want to keep this a secret, tell me instead of flirting with other girls around me!” she shouted, turning to look at me with glassy eyes. “You can do whatever you want, I just don’t want to see it.”

She turned her back to me and lifted her arms to her chest. “Luna, what are you talking about? I wasn’t flirting with Melanie, she’s my Charms’ tutor and that’s it.”

“So, I’m just crazy?” she asked, her voice shaky. 

I moved to stand in front of her and pulled her arms away from her chest, holding her hands in mine. “Luna, you’re not crazy. You’re just jealous and it’s sweet.”

She was jealous of other girls, did that mean she had feelings for me? Or was she just jealous I was giving someone else attention? Was there a possibility I wasn’t the only one in this relationship with feelings? I didn’t want to let myself believe it in fear of being wrong.

“Luna, I like you,” I told her, figuring if there was a time to jump in with both feet, this was it. “I fancy you and no one else, I want to be with you.”

“Why would you want to be with me?” she asked, tears gathering behind her lashes. “You need to be with someone who shows you off and isn’t afraid to be herself.”

I let go of her hands and took her cheeks in my hands, rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks to swipe her tears away. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed her gently, giving her time to pull away if she wanted. Instead, she took my waist in her hands and pulled me closer as she deepened the kiss. 

In my entire sixteen years, I don’t think I’ve ever been kissed like that. She was putting every emotion she felt for me and the situation into it, all her apologies for being afraid to come out. With this much vulnerability, there wasn’t a doubt in my mind she had feelings for me. There was no way she could fake this.

“I know you don’t want other people to know, but can you at least tell me how you feel about me?” I asked after we pulled away and rested my head against her shoulder. “Don’t lie, it’s okay if you don’t fancy me or anything. I just need to know where I stand before I get any more invested.”

“I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, choosing you wasn’t random,” she replied, running her fingers through my hair. “I think I’ve fancied you for longer than I allowed myself to.”

I stepped out of her embrace and took off my shoes, laying my robe over my trunk before taking hers off too. She followed my lead and took off her shoes. Then the two of us crawled into my bed and she let me hold her close, running my fingers through her hair this time. 

“We are moving at your pace, Luna,” I reassured her, kissing the crown of her hair. “I’ll wait as long as I need to as long as you’re always honest with me.”

“Deal,” she sighed, scattering kisses along my neck. “I was so forward earlier because I wanted to come back here and make out some more. Can we still do that?”

I maneuvered us around until she was straddling my waist and leaned up to connect our lips. She grinned before she started kissing me back. Christ, this could possibly be my new Patronus memory.

…

Lily-Luna sat beside me at dinner with her hand resting possessively on my knee. She made sure her palm was on the skin exposed between where my socks ended and my skirt began with her fingers resting on my inner thigh. She was such a little tease and she knew it, tracing her fingers up a bit higher only to bring them back down to safe places with a smirk.

“I’ll get you back for this later,” I promised when I reached across her to get a roll out of the basket. “Don’t worry, kitten.”

Her hand paused, but the damage was already done. I would tease the shit out of her and then leave her that way. At least I’d try, a horny Lily-Luna was a very hard thing to turn down. Especially considering I hadn’t had sex all year and wanted her something fierce.

When dinner was over, I grabbed my bag from the bench and headed toward the East Wing. I was almost there when I heard footsteps behind me, seeing Lily-Luna rushing up to me in the empty corridor. My mouth was open to ask what she needed when she slammed hers against it, her hand reaching down under my skirt to hold my ass in a tight grip. She pushed me back against the wall and kissed down my neck, making sure to suck a couple seeable marks into my skin.

Her hand slid underneath my knickers and gripped the bare skin of my ass, making a needy noise leave me. “Luna, stop being such a fucking tease.”

“I just want you to remember you’re not single,” she reminded me, flicking my earlobe with her tongue. 

I could feel her slowly losing her confidence when I didn't respond and acted fast. “Don’t worry, my pussy belongs to you, kitten.”

She lost a bit of her dominance when I said that and I laughed. I kissed her once more before hurrying to my tutoring session with Melanie. One last glance behind me said I would definitely not be in my bed alone tonight and I couldn’t wait. 

…

I got out of the shower and pulled on my nightgown before sneaking into Lily-Luna’s bed with her. She flashed her eyes up to me as I straddled her waist and pinned her arms down on either side of her head. My grip was light, giving her ample time to pull away, but she didn’t. Instead, she lifted one of her legs behind me so I slid closer to her. 

“It wasn’t very nice of you to leave me so wet for my entire tutoring session,” I said quietly because there weren’t silencing charms in place yet. “I barely heard anything Melanie told me. That was very naughty, kitten.”

“Then let me take care of you,” she told me bravely. “Lay on your back for me, lovey.”

I did as she said, lying flat on my back as she put the charms in place and cast her favorite candlelight charm. Before she lay back down with me, she pulled her sleep shirt off and tossed it to the foot of her bed. Then she dipped her body down and started kissing me like she’d been doing it her entire life. I’d always been on control of our times like this, it was thrilling for her to take the lead this time.

While we were kissing, she parted my thighs and laid her body between them. I’d just started sucking on her tongue when she pulled back and took off my silk nightgown, tossing it to where her shirt was. With my thighs spread open and her between them like she was, there was no hiding how wet my knickers were. 

Her lips moved from mine down my body to the spots she’d made earlier, licking over them playfully. Then she kissed down to my chest and started working my nipples with her mouth. Her teeth timidly nipped at them and I moaned her name, pulling the elastic out of her hair so I could knot my fingers in it. 

When she placed her hand between my thighs, I let out a sigh that came out as more of a whimper. She was still nibbling on my nipples as she teased me through my panties. The last thing I expected was for her to pull them off and place her hand on my bare skin.

“Luna, you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to,” I forced out through my panting. “I know you didn't want to last time and that’s fine.”

“I trimmed my nails, I want to touch you,” she replied, releasing me with a wet pop and looking up at me. “That’s why I moved my hand out of them the last time, my nails were a bit long and I didn't want to scratch you.”

My heart swelled three sizes at her confession. “You are so freakin’ adorable, Luna. I need to kiss you, come here.”

She grinned and her cheeks flushed as she ducked her head down so I could kiss her. Her index finger slid down past my clit and teased my entrance. The noises I made against her lips were embarrassing, but I couldn’t seem to stop making them. Don’t even get me started on the sounds that came out of my mouth when she slid her finger into me.

“Luna,” I whined, arching my back when she started pumping her finger into me. “More, please! Curve your finger up on each downstroke.”

She did as I instructed, sliding another finger inside me and crooking them up as she slid them out. The first couple times she missed my spot, but the third time her fingers pressed against it and I cried out her name. She took that as a good sign and started kissing my chest again as her free hand worked over my clit in sync with her fingers brushing against my g-spot. I couldn’t stop myself from grinding onto her hand, riding her fingers desperately. 

“Luna, I’m gonna cum,” I whined, hips still moving as my back arched. “Lily-Luna, kitten, I’m not kidding.”

She released my nipple and held my eyes as I exploded around her fingers. I squeezed my eyes shut and tilted my head back as she coaxed me through the orgasm clumsily. Then she removed her fingers and looked at me with her lip between her teeth. She made sure I was watching her as she brought her fingers to her mouth and licked, but I couldn’t let her do that alone. I sat up and licked her fingers too, the two of us cleaning them before attacking each other’s mouths.

“Can I take these off?” I asked when we parted lips, fingering the lacy trim of her knickers. “No pressure.”

“I’ve never had them off with anyone before,” she told me reluctantly. “Anthony just jammed his hand into them…”

I sighed and pulled back so I could trail kisses from her neck down to the line of her panties and back up to her mouth. “I’m not him, Luna. I want to make you feel good and I’ll stop if you don’t like something. It’d just be easier if I had more room to work.”

She hooked her thumbs in the sides and raised her hips, sliding them down to her knees before kicking them to join the rest of our clothes. As much as I wanted to take in naked Lily-Luna, I needed to reassure her this was okay first. I couldn’t be happy if she was upset.

“Luna, love, look at me,” I said, moving up to lay beside her and taking her face in my hand. When her brown eyes met mine, I continued, “You are so beautiful, I won’t do anything if you don’t want me to. I just want you to be comfortable with me.”

Her cheeks were burning when she stretched up and kissed me fleetingly. “I trust you, and I am comfortable with you.”

“So, I can touch you?” I asked, covering all my bases.

She nodded and relaxed back against her bed with her legs parted for me. It was good to know every single inch of her was just as beautiful as the others. She had a patch of red hair on the top of her and the rest was bare with freckles covering even the skin between her legs. I wanted to put my mouth on her and make her scream, but I restrained to using only my fingers for now.

I moved them through her folds and found her soaking wet. When I parted her, I felt some of it slid down onto the bed and a moan left my mouth. Instead of licking her there, I took one of her nipples into my mouth and licked it instead. I worked her clit with two of my fingers until she was even wetter, I wanted her as wet as she could be before I started moving inside of her.

“I’m going to try to put a finger in. Tell me if it hurts, okay?” I asked, lifting my head from her chest and looking her in the eye. “You’re soaked so I don’t think it will.”

She just nodded, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth. I moved my fingers down to her entrance and pressed the tip of one against it, sliding it inside slowly. Shit, she wasn’t kidding, she was tight as hell! I rubbed against her walls a bit to relax her so I could move further in and it slowly started working.

“Kitten, you have to relax or it won’t feel good,” I coached, sucking a nipple into my mouth and scraping my teeth over it.

She whined and the rest of the tension in her spine left, making it easier to slid my entire finger into her. I started moving it in and out of her, stretching her out a bit more before I started the hunt for her spot. The very end of my finger brushed a spongy place and she cried out my name, jutting her hips up closer to me -ah, found it! 

I was rubbing over it when I asked, “Can I try another finger, Luna?” 

She just nodded, words beyond her control at this moment. When I thrust my fingers back in, I added my middle one and did it a bit slower. She was tight around them again and I watched her face to see if it hurt. All I saw was pleasure so I crooked them and rubbed her spot as I thrust. I couldn’t hold myself back anymore, I dipped my head down and sucked her clit into my mouth, lashing my tongue over it in time with the movements of my fingers.

“Shit, Aria, oh my god,” she gasped, sliding her fingers into my hair. “No one’s ever -I’ve never -It feels so good!”

I released her for a second to say, “Play with your nipples for me, kitten.” 

She did what I asked and I dove back into her pussy. I sucked her clit and worked my fingers into her, feeling her draw tighter and tighter as she got closer to her orgasm. I stopped sucking and just licked the length of her, still paying special attention to her clit as I lapped at the top of her entrance too.

“Ari, I’m gonna cum,” she whimpered, releasing all over my fingers and pulling my hair. “Shit, Ari!”

Once it was over, I cleaned her up with my tongue and moved to lay beside her again. She pulled me close and kissed me, a wanton whimper leaving her when she tasted herself on my tongue. Merlin, there was no way in hell this girl was straight.

“I’m defintely gay,” she told me after she’d released my mouth. “No boy has ever made me feel like that. Even when you kiss me, I feel more than when boys touch me.”

“I’m glad we figured it out,” I told her, pulling her comforter up around us after I cast a cleansing charm. “But is that how you really feel or is that how you feel after getting eaten out for the first time?”

She gasped and hit my shoulder, and I could feel her blushing where her face rested on my collarbone. “I said cum for you, I think that answers your question.”

I snickered at her sudden bashfullness and she bit my shoulder playfully. “You did say that, was my mouth that good, kitten?” 

“The best I’ve ever had,” she replied, a yawn working its way out of her mouth. “We should put on tops back on so you don’t have to leave in the morning, I want to wake up with you.”

It was Friday night and we had a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow so no one would be waking her up. I nodded sleepily and grabbed my nightgown and her t-shirt, peeking my head out of the curtains to toss our panties into a dirty clothes basket before getting dressed. She slid under the covers first and pulled me with her, turning my body so she was the big spoon with her hand resting on my belly under my gown.

“You are so perfect,” she cooed in my ear before pressing a sleepy kiss to my shoulder. “I’m glad I found you.”

I just burrowed farther into her and let out a noise of agreement as sleep overtook me.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning to Lily-Luna still sleeping beside me. Her shirt rode up and the sheet was resting on her hips, leaving a strip of stomach bare. I wanted to wake her up the best way possible so I peeked out into the room and saw we were alone before moving down to the foot of the bed with the sheets. She rolled onto her back, making my job a lot easier as I spread her legs gently. 

I sucked marks into her inner thighs before kissing to her bare pussy. She was a little wet, but I could fix that easily. I parted her folds with my fingers and licked just above her clit to start working her up. Then I moved down to her entrance, pushing my tongue inside and tasting her happily. I’d never been so content to eat a girl out, but I could honestly spend hours between her legs. 

“Good morning to you, too,” she said sleepily, making me look up at her with my tongue still lapping at her entrance. “This is the best wake up call I’ve ever gotten.”

I grinned and started rubbing her clit with my thumb as I moved my tongue in and out of her. It was different than how I’d gone down on her last night, I wanted her to get the full treatment. When I looked up at her, I saw her tugging her nipples and sucking her bottom lip into her mouth. The pure sex that poured off her had me sliding my hand down between my thighs and working a few fingers inside me. 

“Are you touching yourself, lovey?” she asked, moving up onto her elbows so she could watch me. 

I sat up from her and leaned back against the footboard with my legs open. I slid my fingers through my folds again, feeling her eyes on me as I did. She moved her body to mirror mine, but her hand rested on the bottom of her belly nervously.

“I’ve never fingered myself, only rubbed my clit,” she told me, her eyes fixated on my lazily stroking fingers. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You’re wet enough it shouldn’t be a problem,” I told her, sliding two fingers inside me and whimpering. “Just rub your clit and do what feels right, kitten.”

She nodded and licked her lips, rubbing her clit timidly as she watched me. After a couple minutes of that, I watched her slid a slow finger inside herself. She thrust it a couple times and I watched her eyes close in pleasure, that’s exactly what she should feel like.

“That’s it, pretty girl,” I coached, moving my fingers faster against myself. 

I hit my g-spot and my orgasm rushed through me at the sight of her fucking herself furiously. As the waves of my orgasm worked through me, I moved up to help her get there. I straddled her thigh and sucked her nipple into my mouth, sucking and lapping with a bit of teeth.

“Harder,” she moaned. “Bite harder.”

I groaned at that and did as she instructed, working her nipples over with my teeth. I was grinding on her thigh as she gripped my hip, moving me faster over her. I could tell by the look on her face she was close so I focused on getting her there, my hips still moving.

“Shit, Ari,” she whined as her orgasm raced through her, her hips bucking and making her knee hit my entrance just right to make me cum all over her. 

I leaned against her, trying to catch my breath as she laughed airily before pushing her sticky fingers into my mouth. I licked them clean and practically purred in contentment.

“Was that sex?” she asked a couple minutes later with me still straddling her thigh. “It felt a lot like sex.”

I laughed and moved off her, seeing her thigh still shiny from my orgasm. “Let’s go get cleaned up and talk about what happened, yeah?”

She nodded and followed behind me into the shower, her arms around my waist as I turned on the water. I’d never showered with someone before and it felt a lot more intimate than I imagined it would. It wasn’t sexual, it was just sweet and caring especially when she scrubbed her fingers in my hair.

I spent a lot of time drying her off and she did the same, each of us pausing to kiss while we were getting dressed. It was sweet and loving, I really hated that it would be over the second we left our room. 

“Luna, can we talk for a second?” I asked nervously, fiddling with the sleeve of my top. “You asked if that was sex earlier and I think it could be, except we made ourselves cum. If we’d been like that except my fingers were inside you and yours were inside me, it would’ve been sex.”

She nodded and came over to sit on my lap, her knees on either side of my hips. “I want to have sex with you, Aria. I’m just reluctant to do that until I’m out, you know? I want to lose my virginity to someone I’m with.”

I tried to not show her how broken my heart was. She didn’t want to have sex with me because I wasn’t her girlfriend and her feelings for me weren’t strong enough for her to come out. I had no idea heartbreak felt like this and I wasn’t a fan. I was looking just past her shoulder, trying my best to keep my tears at bay until I was away from her. 

“I forgot I have to go help Hayden and J’mari study for Transfigurations,” I told her, my voice breathy. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

She’d just gotten off my lap when I left the room, trying my best to not run like I wanted. I hoped J’mari was in his room and I wasn’t disappointed, he and Hayden were both upstairs. Their roommate Cormac was naked by his bed and screamed when I came in, but I just ignored him.

“Oi, she’s gay, you knob!” Hayden shouted.

J’mari was just looking at me with my bare face and my messy hair, tears streaming down my face. He slipped further back on his bed and opened his arms to me, holding me close as I cried against his chest. Hayden was clueless what was wrong, but he came over and rubbed my back regardless. My entire body hurt hurt, and my chest felt like it was aching. 

“She doesn’t like me enough to come out,” I sobbed, wetting his shirt. “We were so close this morning and then she told me she wanted to lose her virginity to someone she was with! And that someone isn’t me.”

Hayden swore colorfully, but J’mari stayed strong underneath me and brushed my hair out of my face. “You need to breathe, love. You’re going to make yourself sick.”

I shook my head and took a couple gasping breaths. “I haven’t eaten any food this morning, I won’t have anything to be sick on.”

I knew the situation was serious because Hayden didn’t make a joke about me eating something else. Instead, he shouted for Cormac to get lost so the three of us were alone. I cried for a little while longer before my tears dried and I was just laying against J’mari with my eyes closed.

“Do you guys want to fill me in on what’s happening?” Hayden asked, giving me a water bottle from under his bed. “Drink this so you don’t get dehydrated, Ri.”

I nodded and took a couple swallows of the cool water, the fire in my throat cooling drastically. J’mari started telling Hayden about me and Lily-Luna, making him frown and rub my back. J’mari’s arms were still around me, refusing to let me out of touching distance right now.

“Last night she told me she chose me because she fancies me and I told her it was okay to keep us a secret, but I lied,” I whimpered, more tears gathering behind my eyes. “I can’t be as close to her as I was this morning and go back to her acting like we’re not together. It hurts too much.”

“I already told her she has to stop putting Lily-Luna’s emotions before hers,” J’mari added, wiping my cheeks with his thumbs. “You’re important, too, Aria. It doesn’t make you a bad person to stop doing this.”

“I don’t want to stop, that’s the worst part. I love being this close to her,” I cried, feeling smaller than small. “I’m so pathetic.”

“I’m going to go sneak some food from the Great Hall,” Hayden announced, kissing my head and bumping fists with J’mari before he left the dorm.

He laid back against his pillows and pulled me to his chest, running his fingers through my hair and rubbing my scalp soothingly. They were rambunctious and loud, but they were also the very best friends a girl could ever have. I couldn’t imagine anywhere else I’d rather be, crying over a broken heart except for maybe with my mum. 

“You need to stop putting yourself through this, love,” he told me in a quiet, calm voice. “I know you fancy her, but there a hundred other girls in this school who are out and don’t want to keep you a secret. Melanie Ortega included and Merlin knows Anna Haddix would love to get another sample of those mad fingering skills.”

“Shut up!” I chided, hitting his chest with my hand. “I got snot on your shirt.”

He groaned but didn’t complain, he just cleaned it with magic and handed me some tissues. I wiped my nose and my eyes, going into the bathroom to wash my face. The room was disgusting, underwear and toilet paper was scattered all over the place. I just rolled my eyes and conjured a flannel and ran it under water. 

My face was swollen and blotchy, anyone who looked at me could tell I’d been bawling my eyes out. I ran the rag over my eyes and let it sit there for a minute or so, trying to make them stop hurting. The ache in my chest was enough to deal with. Once I realized there was no saving my face, I went back onto the boys’ room and saw a small feast sitting on the floor.

“How’d you sneak this much food?” I asked sitting between the two of them. “I got in trouble for taking a biscuit the other day that I’d already eaten most of.”

“Never underestimate me,” he replied, but I wasn’t convinced and he knew it. “The Great Hall was empty so I just threw half the table into my bag and ran like something was chasing me.”

I laughed at the visual before taking a piece of toast and taking a bite. I wasn’t really hungry, but I knew the two of them wouldn’t let me get away with not eating. I saw J’mari watching me out of the corner of his eye, he wasn’t even trying to make it look like he was eating. 

“What do I do now?” I asked after I finished my toast and drank some more water. “I don’t want to stop being with her, but I don’t think I can handle feeling like this all the time.”

“Talk to her about it and then see where you stand,” Hayden suggested before shoveling eggs into his mouth and making a ghost of a smile tug at my lips. “There my Ri, I missed her.”

I stayed with them a little while longer before I put on my big girl panties and headed to find Lily-Luna. I was a bit surprised when I found her and Hugo sitting in her bed in the dorm. She looked confused and jumped out of her bed when she saw me, wrapping her arms around me tight.

“I’m so sorry for whatever I did!” she said against my neck, tears wetting my skin. “I’m an idiot and I am so sorry! I don’t want you to hurt!”

I patted her back and eyed Hugo, but he just shrugged and left us alone in the dormitory. That kid didn’t talk a lot, even when I needed him to. I had no idea why she was upset…

“Luna, can we talk? Again?” I asked, slapping myself for how stupid that sounded. “Except, actually talk instead of touching each other this time.”

She nodded and sat across from me on the bed, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her jumper before pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them. It didn’t look like she’d been crying before I came on, but quiet tears were tracing down her cheeks now and her bottom lip was trembling.

“I lied to you last night, I can’t do what we’re doing and then have you act like we’re just friends in public,” I told her, lying all my cards out on the table. “I really want to be your girlfriend, Luna. Your public girlfriend. I’m not asking you to let me eat you out at dinner, I just want to hold your hand and kiss your cheek in the common room. I want to wear your jersey on game days. I want everyone to know you’re my girl.”

She flinched and moved over her knees so she was closer to me. “I want that, too, Ari. I just can’t come out right now, I’m not ready.”

I sighed in frustration and turned to look at her fully. “I’m not trying to make you do anything, I just want to be with you all the time instead of just the middle of the night in your bed. I feel like I’m your dirty secret or something, like you’re ashamed of me.”

I left that part out when I was talking to J’mari and Hayden, it would’ve only made things worse. They were already angry with Lily-Luna, I didn't want them irate with her. She looked perplexed at the suggestion of that and was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. 

“I’m not ashamed of you, Aria,” she told me, a hint of desperation behind her voice. “Nothing about you is a dirty secret, at least you weren’t supposed to be.”

I laughed humorlessly at that and stood up from her bed. “I think we should just end this before my heart gets anymore broken. I really care about you, Luna, but I can’t be a secret anymore. It’s destroying me on the inside, I feel like my heart’s been shredded.”

“I am so sorry, that wasn’t my intention,” she told me in a thick voice. “I never meant to hurt you.”

I just left her there and went downstairs, hoping to clear my head and dull the ache in my chest.


	8. Chapter 8

I continued my life like it used to be, I just didn’t spend anymore nights in Lily-Luna’s bed. We’d ended our relationship about a month before she got a boyfriend. The second I saw Vik Bengal kiss Lily-Luna’s head when I walked into the common room, I felt my dinner struggling to make a reappearance. I don’t know if her going back into the closet was the reason or if seeing her with someone else did… just kidding, I totally knew.

J’mari took my elbow and lead me upstairs to his dorm before I could embarrass myself anymore. She’d looked over at me and frowned before looking back at Hugo who was telling a story. I watched the group of them until they disappeared and the boys’ dorm appeared. 

“What the fuck was that shit?” I shouted the second the door shut. “A month ago, she was letting me eat her out and telling me there was no way she could ever be straight.”

J’mari snorted and Hayden just watched, knowing I was far from finished raving. He was very right.

“I hope he tastes my pussy every single time he kisses her!” I shrieked, slamming the bathroom door just for something to do. “I hope he fucking knows he’ll never make her scream like I did, I hope she knows he’ll never make her cum like I did!”

“You tell him, girl!” J’mari agreed, raising his fist in the air in solidarity with me. “I doubt she’ll stick with a dude if she’s had a chick touch her. I know when to admit defeat and ladies know how to please ladies better than we ever will.”

“Even if it hurts my male pride, I agree,” Hayden sighed, flopping back onto his bed. 

I sighed and flopped backward on J’mari’s bed. “You two know I would tell you how to get a girl off if you just asked.”

“Uh, I kissed a dude last night… just thought I should tell you all,” Hayden said suddenly, making me somersault off the bed and rush over to him. “I think I’m like Scorpius… what’s it called when you want to pull blokes as well as chicks?”

I refrained from telling him every single misogynistic thing wrong with what he said. “It’s called bisexuality, my friend. It’s valued and I think it’s dope.”

I held up my hand and he slapped it, releasing a sigh. “It wasn’t like I was afraid you’d judge me, it’s just hard to say it out loud the first time. Now that you two know, I think everything’s fine.”

“More important question now, who’d you kiss?” I asked, making J’mari nod his head in agreement. 

“Declan Harrod,” he said, making me squeal and shake his shoulders happily. “Is that a good squeal and shake or a bad one?”

“I like girls and I still know he’s gorgeous!”

“I also like girls and think he’s hot!”

I glanced at the window and saw it getting dark, hoping up from their bed quickly. “I forgot I had tutoring with Melanie! I am so late!”

I grabbed my bag from their floor and ruffled Hayden’s hair before running down the stairs. I didn't look to see if Lily-Luna was still sitting there with boyfriend, I just ran to the East Wing and saw Melanie sitting on the big desk inside. 

“I am so sorry! I lost track of time!” I cried, huffing for breath. “I’m so out of shape and so sorry!”

“You’re only a couple minutes late, it’s no big deal,” she replied, standing up and smiling at me happily. “Even huffing for breath, you’re still the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. Can you teach me how to do that?”

I laughed and brushed my hair out of my face, knowing she was kidding. I was a bit sweaty and still huffing for breath, there was no way she could think I was hot right now. When I felt her hands on my waist, I flashed my eyes up at her and realized she was being very serious.

“I’d love it if you went out with me, Aria,” she smiled, sitting on the desk beside where I’d put my things. “I was so excited when Professor Patil asked me to tutor you. I’ve kind of had a thing for you since fourth year.”

I wanted to ask if she meant her fourth year or mine, but I refrained. “I don’t know, I’m not exactly in the ‘dating’ state of mind right now. I just got out of a thing and it kind of broke my heart.”

She nodded, but I didn't like how sad she looked. Melanie Ortega was gorgeous, everyone with eyes could see that -I just didn’t know she was interested in girls. She was a good five inches taller than me with an amazing body and she was smart and funny to boot. Our tutoring sessions were one of my favorite parts of the week… I suppose a date with her wouldn’t be the worst.

“Actually, a date kind of sounds nice,” I told her, tracing my finger across the top of her hand slowly. “I didn’t know you even liked girls.”

“It’s the age-old bisexual problem. I dated a boy for three years therefore I was straight,” she shrugged. “It’s like my sexuality was a phase or something. I’m a lesbian when I’m with a girl and I’m straight when I’m with a guy. It’s very frustrating.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even know that was a problem or that I was contributing to it,” I told her, tucking her hair behind her ear and letting my fingers linger over her jawline a bit longer than necessary. “I’m really sorry that happened to you.”

Her almond-shaped eyes held mine and she glanced at my lips before looking back up at my eyes. I bit my bottom lip demurely and fluttered my lashes, inviting her to kiss me. That was all she needed to duck down and capture my lips in a searing kiss, lifting me up to sit on the teacher’s desk so she didn’t have to bend as much to kiss me. 

Her mouth claimed mine in a way I forgot could happen after my hookups with Lily-Luna. She knew exactly what to do and my body responded, hooking a leg around her waist to get her closer when her tongue slid into my mouth. I cupped the side of her face and sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, dragging my teeth across it as I pulled away from her.

“Let’s put this on pause until Saturday, yeah?” I asked breathlessly. “I really need to learn Charms.”

“If you say so,” she winked, stepping back from me and allowing me to move over to my desk. “Where did we leave off last time?”

…

“So, you’re going on a date with Melanie?” Nicki asked from her spot on the sink beside my makeup. “She’s hot, but I thought she was your tutor.”

I shrugged and winged out my eyeliner, making it match the other eye before applying mascara. “She’s cute and into me, why wouldn’t I go out with her?”

“Ooh, who are you going out with, Aria?” Kathrine asked, coming into the bathroom with Lily-Luna and Ramona just behind her. “She must be something else, you’ve been on a dating hiatus all year.”

A sour taste filled my mouth when I answered, knowing Lily-Luna was going to think I was a liar. “Melanie Ortega, she’s been tutoring me for Charms and things happened I guess.”

I went out of my way to avoid her eyes as I curled my hair with my wand. Once it was finished, I charmed it and my makeup into place. They left as I was applying my lipstick, all except for Lily-Luna who stayed, standing behind me and watching me in the mirror.

“I didn’t lie to you, if that’s what you’re worried about,” I told her, catching her eye for the first time after my lipstick was perfect. 

She just shrugged, but I knew her well enough to know she was upset. She was chewing her bottom lip and had her arms crossed tight over her chest. If I didn’t know better, I’d think she was going to start crying the second I left her alone.

If the Charms’ exam was over Everlasting Makeup charms or Never Frizz charms, I’d do wonders. Unfortunately, it was over more practical things I was mediocre at best at achieving. I’d just charmed my lipstick into place when I turned to face her instead of looking at her in the mirror.

“You were my first choice, Luna,” I told her, kissing her cheek before stepping back. “You’re always my first choice.”

I walked past her and grabbed my purse and wand, making my way downstairs to meet Melanie in the Great Hall. I found her sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table with one of her long legs draped over the other. When she saw me, she jumped to her feet and walked over to greet me with a big grin. 

We hugged and kissed each other’s cheeks before going to the carriages arm in arm. The ride down to Hogsmeade was filled with happy chatter about a lip plumper she wanted to check out at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I was also curious about some of their Wicked Witch line, something George’s wife contributed with the help of some other family members. It was the definition of a family business and the thought of it made me smile. 

“I think there are some new Everlasting Lipstick shades I wanted to swatch,” I agreed, letting her put her hand on my knee and placing mine of top of it. “They very good at doing their job, they hardly ever smudge.”

She hummed and told me, “I’d love to help you see if that’s true of the new shades, too.”

That was merely a precursor to our date -it was filled to the brim with flirting and laughter. I actually enjoyed being with her and the date was a lot better than expected. We went into The Three Broomsticks for a late lunch, sitting in a booth near the back so we had a bit of privacy.

“So, have you enjoyed yourself, Aria?” she asked, her foot rubbing my calf teasingly under the table. “I’m glad you’re as interesting as you are gorgeous.”

I smiled and placed my hand on top of hers on the table. “I’ve had a really good time with you, too.”

Our food was floated over to our table a little later and we tucked in, keeping up conversation easily. We were midway through when her lips tilted down into a frown. I followed her line of vision and saw a girl and guy making out in the corner of the pub and no one was batting an eye. 

“It sucks, doesn’t it?” she asked when I turned back to look at her. “They can procreate in the corner, but when we hold hands everyone has to comment on it.”

“I know, I hate having to be conscious of every single inch between my date and me,” I added, finishing off my food and butterbeer. “Straight people have no idea the privilege they have.”

“Of course, it’s Potter,” Melanie sighed in contempt. “She wouldn’t know what struggle was if it hit her over the head. The girl was born with a silver spoon in her mouth.”

I didn’t like the idea of Melanie talking badly about her, even if I was angry and the thought of her kissing anyone who wasn’t me made me want to cry. “I don’t know, everyone struggles with something.”

“Gorgeous and nice, how sexy,” she told me, licking her lips suggestively and raising her brow. “Do you want to head back to the castle?”

I nodded and grabbed the check before she could, heading to the register and leaving the payment plus a tip. Then I took Melanie’s hand in mine and led the way back the carriages. We had one alone and she took advantage, pressing her lips to mine with a firm hold on the side of my face.

Once we got to the castle, she led the way up to the Heads’ dormitories. She pressed me against the wall beside Wilfred the Wistful, one hand holding my side while her tongue charted out my mouth. I kissed her jaw and left them down to her collarbones. 

“You’d better keep this password a secret,” she grinned. “Hedwig.”

The statue moved to the side and revealed a secret door that she pushed open. Then she tugged me inside and led the way to the staircase on the right. When we were up in her room, she wasted no time pushing off my cloak and cardigan as I toed off my shoes. The I unbuttoned her robes and pushed them off her shoulders, pressing kisses to the bare skin it exposed. 

I moved my hands under the skirt of her dress and gripped her ass, pulling her closer to me. She kissed me again, running her tongue over mine and enticing it to come play. I undid the zip on the back of her dress and pulled it off her, waiting for her to step out of it before pushing her back onto her bed. 

She wasn’t wearing a bra and her knickers were tiny -she’d been planning on this to happen. “You weren’t the only one hoping to shag, babe.” 

I pulled my top over my head and pushed my jeans down, kicking them off and exposing the lacy knickers and bra I had on underneath. My bra was see-through and my knickers barely covered me, much like hers. She sat up and bit her lip, gesturing for me to come closer to her. I straddled her thigh and pulled her face back to mine, kissing her roughly.  
She seemed to take that as a sign to do what she wanted and I’m glad she did. She put me on her bed and crawled over me, giving me what I’d been craving for a while now. 

…

I’d lost track of how many orgasms we shared by the time we were finished. I just knew I was sated and didn’t think of Lily-Luna one time. When I was getting dressed to head back and meet my friends, she laid on her stomach and watched me slid my panties back on. I turned my back to her and she clasped my bra, sucking a spot into my bare shoulder.

“As if you haven’t already left enough marks on me,” I teased, pulling on my jeans and following it with my top. “I’m practically a walking hickey right now.”

She tutted under her breath and raised up onto her knees so she could kiss me until my knees shook. “I don’t remember you telling me to stop. In fact, I remember you begging me to keep going if memory serves.”

I gasped playfully and gave her a final kiss before heading back to my common room to meet my friends. I pulled my sweater on and stashed my wand in my purse after I did a quick camouflage charm over my hickeys. I needed to thank Melanie for that the next time we met up, either for tutoring or to fuck.

“Well, there you are! I didn’t think you’d ever show up,” J’mari teased, gesturing for the spot beside him. “Did Melanie wear you out or do you still want to go?”

We were going to play a game of Quidditch for fun because none of us were much good. It was just a way to hang out and pass the time. I hurried upstairs to stash my purse, skipping a bit, and saw Lily-Luna laying on her bed. She was staring up at the curtains around her bed, seemingly contemplating life and every decision she’s ever made.

“What’s up?” I asked, changing from my booties to sneakers and exchanging my top for a sweatshirt. 

“Nothing, just thinking I suppose,” she replied, looking over at me and saying, “You look happy. I’m glad.”

I shuffled on my feet awkwardly and ran a nervous hand through my hair. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. A bunch of us are going to play Quidditch. Do you want to come?”

“No thanks, I’m just going to hang out here,” she replied, lying back down and closing her curtains around her in finality.

I just shrugged and went back downstairs to join my friends, trying to ignore the twinge of guilt for leaving Lily-Luna alone when she was clearly upset. But then again, she wasn’t my girlfriend so it wasn’t my problem…


	9. Chapter 9

It was the night before the first Quidditch game of the season and Lily-Luna was a ball of nerves. She’d been snapping at Vik all through dinner until he finally gave her space. I wanted to comfort her and maybe work out some of those frustrations, but that wasn’t an option. I was a lot of things, but I wasn’t a cheater and she had a boyfriend.

Instead, I settled for talking to her once we got back to the common room together that night. She stomped up the stairs to our dorm and I heard the door slam from downstairs. I sighed and followed her, knowing she’d be an absolute terror if any of the other girls did. She was a redhead after all, her temper was horrid.

I entered the room cautiously to avoid anything that might be thrown in my direction. Instead, I found her face down on the bed with her shoulders shaking. I frowned and went to sit beside her, resting my hand between her shoulder blades before rubbing the knots along her spine. She turned her head to the side enough to look at me, her eyes red and her face tearstained.

“I’m gay,” she told me wetly, inhaling and exhaling with a puff. “My parents are coming to the game tomorrow and I’m going to dinner with them after. I’m going to tell them there so they can’t make a scene. I can’t handle being around Vik because he wants to do stuff and I can barely stomach the thought of kissing him.”

“You didn’t seem to have much of a problem last month at The Three Broomsticks,” I quipped, instantly regretting it when I saw the pain flash across her face. “Sorry, that was a low blow.”

“The two of us were there first and you didn’t even notice, you were too wrapped up in your girlfriend,” she replied, glaring when she said ‘girlfriend.’ “I only kissed him to make you jealous, but you left with her before you even saw us.”

Melanie and I weren’t girlfriends, but we did basically shag each other’s brains out whenever the mood struck. She was still my Charms’ tutor and I understood things a lot better, when my head wasn’t elsewhere. I guess word had traveled around the castle, not that I was surprised or anything. 

“No, I saw you alright,” I told her, making her face perk up. “I saw you and I hated it, but I accepted it because I thought you were happy.”

“I wasn’t and I’m still not,” she told me, sitting up and taking my hands in hers. “It didn’t feel like you when he tried to put his fingers inside me. I mean it didn’t hurt really, but his fingers were too big and rough.”

“Luna, I’m sorry,” I sighed, looking at her with a sad expression.

“I know, I’m too late. You’ve got a gorgeous girlfriend who loves showing you off,” she sighed, looking down at her freckled knees. “She looks like a model and I look like a little kid.”

I sighed and shook my head. “No, that wasn’t what I was going to say. I was going to say I was sorry you’d been so unhappy but proud you were going to tell your parents. And you already know how sexy I think you are, do you need a refresher?”

“I would love one, but I’m not a cheater,” she told me, giving my hands a squeeze. “Do you think I can take a raincheck for tomorrow night?”

I laughed and nodded, pulling her into a hug that felt more right than anything me and Melanie did. Shit, I needed to end things with her, too. I hoped she didn’t end our tutoring sessions, my marks were improving pretty steadily every exam. 

I was up and heading to find Melanie when I turned to her and said, “Hey, seeker, you only get a raincheck if you bring me a win.”

Her smile was blinding when I left her in the dorm on my way to the Heads’ dorm. Melanie and I had a ‘date’ planned, which meant we were just going to shag each other until curfew. I said the password and headed up to Melanie’s room. I went inside to find her lying on her bed in a see-through baby doll nighty with no knickers. 

“Mel, as good as this looks, I can’t hookup with you anymore,” I sighed, handing her a pair of pants and sitting at her desk as she put them on. 

“What do you mean? I thought you were enjoying yourself,” she said, sitting on her bed and facing me. “Did I do something wrong? Did I not do what you wanted?”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong,” I told her, guilt gnawing at my stomach for making her look so upset. “I don’t want to make you think this is something more than it is. We’re just sleeping together.”

She nodded, no pain behind her eyes so I knew she didn’t have feelings. “I know, and it was a good system. What happened?”

“Things changed and I think I have feelings for another girl,” I told her honestly. 

She shrugged and kissed me a final time, a reminder for what I was losing. “You know where my bed is, babe. I’ll see you Thursday night for your tutoring session.”

I smiled and left her alone, not missing the moans that told me she was getting herself off without me. I just shook my head and said goodbye to Bernard before heading back to my common room. I showered and put on a big t-shirt I nicked from Lily-Luna with knickers. When I opened my curtains, I found her lying inside with a sheepish smile on her lips.

“I told Albus, Hugo, Rose, Roxie, Lucy, and Molly I’m gay and they’re all supportive,” she told me. “I also broke up with Vik so we’re good to go.”

“Nope, not until you bring me a win, kitten,” I teased, crawling into bed with her and pulling her to my chest. “We can, however cuddle and sleep together.”

She practically purred in contentment as I scratched her scalp, kissing my exposed collarbone before tugging at the collar of my shirt. “Is this mine?”

I nodded and she giggled, tilting her head up to kiss me chastely. “Good, I also have your outfit picked out for the game tomorrow morning. I’ll leave it on my bed for you before I leave.”

I kissed her forehead in response and relaxed back into my pillows with Luna snoring softly in my arms. Scratch the earlier statement, this would be the perfect Patronus memory.

…

I set an alarm to wake up before Luna so I could wake her up myself. I kissed from the chest exposed by her tank top up to her lips, feeling her smile before kissing me back. We had morning breath, but the moment was too cute to mess up. We kissed leisurely in my bed, letting our hands wander but do no heavy petting, until her alarm rang. She reluctantly got out of bed and put on her Quidditch kit, smiling at me the entire time. Then she sat at the edge of my bed and let me braid her hair before tucking me back into bed with a kiss to my forehead.

“You’re so good at wake up calls, lovey,” she praised.

When I woke up the next time, I stretched and slipped out of bed to see Nicki and Ramona still passed out. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before coming back and jumping on Nicki’s bed to wake her up. She mumbled a couple choice words before heading to the bathroom herself. My curiosity got the better of me and I peeked into Lily-Luna’s bed to see what the crazy witch wanted me to wear.

Tears burned my eyes when I picked up her practice jersey. This was really happening, she was really going to come out to her parents today. We were really going to be together and I couldn’t hold in my happiness. It spilled out of my lips in the form of laughter so bright it woke Ramona, who promptly rolled over and fell back asleep.

“Why are you laughing like a loon in Lily-Luna’s bed? Have you finally cracked?” Nicki asked, coming over to me with a brush in her hand. “What’s that? Isn’t she wearing her jersey?”

“Yeah, her kit one. This is her practice jersey, she left it for me to wear,” I grinned, holding it up and smiling when I saw her last name on the back. “She came out to her family here and she’s telling her parents today after the game.”

“Aria! I’m so happy for you!” she said, taking my hands and hugging me happily. “We’d better get dressed and grab breakfast. You need a good seat to watch your girlfriend kick Hufflepuff ass.”

I nodded and got dressed, wearing jeans with her shirt tucked in and a chunky necklace. Then I did my hair and makeup quickly before heading downstairs with Nicki. J’mari whistled and Hayden shook his head, but they didn’t say anything when they saw the jersey. I just smiled, flashing my dimples, and J’mari tossed an arm around my shoulders.

“If you’re happy, I’m happy, Ri,” he told me.

“Ditto,” Hayden agreed. “Wait, does this mean she’s out?”

“She told her family that goes here last night and told me she left this out for me to wear this morning,” I told them as we walked into the Great Hall together. “She’s telling her parents after the game tonight.”

“Cheers to that,” Hayden announced once we all sat down at the table together. 

Albus and Scorpius made a pitstop at our table, Albus smiling at me happily. “I’m glad Lily’s finally accepting who she is. Thank you for helping her.”

“She’s fantastic, it wasn’t hard to fall for her,” I shrugged, but I knew my face was heating up. “Are you going to dinner with her and your parents after the game?”

He nodded and said, “Yeah, Scorp and I both are.”

“Will you run interference? She’s going to tell your parents she’s gay,” I asked nervously.

“Why do you think I’m tagging along?” Scorpius asked, a nervous edge behind his voice he tried to cover up with bravado. 

He winked at me before the two of them left to find spots on the stands together. I didn’t miss Al’s bright red sweater or Scorp’s red flannel shirt. I’m sure those went over swimmingly in their common room this morning. 

After we finished eating, I practically dragged them all down to the Pitch with me. I felt a smile tugging at my lips when I saw Luna waiting for me outside. When she saw me, she waved and gave me an appreciative once over. 

“I’m glad you found my jersey,” she said, placing her hands on my hips timidly. “My parents are going to be in the stands and I’m so nervous.”

I motioned the others on and placed my hands on her shoulders. “Don’t be, you’re going to kick ass and we’re spending the night in the Room of Requirement when you do. And, as for your parents, they love you and will love you still.”

She sighed but nodded her head, looking down at me with playful eyes. “Kiss for good luck?”

“For the best seeker in Hogwarts’ history? Anything,” I replied, pressing my lips to hers.

“I’m offended,” someone said from behind me, making Lily-Luna freeze in my arms. 

“I second that motion,” another voice said.

I turned around to see Harry, Ginny, and James Potter all standing there with the latter wearing matching smirks. Jesus, it was the same one Luna had -that was a strong gene. Instead of moving away from me like I expected, Luna slid her hand in mine and twined her fingers.

“You guys, this is my girlfriend, Aria,” she said bravely, but I detected a bit of a waver in her voice. “I’m gay.”

“That’s wonderful, sweetheart!” Ginny announced, stepping forward with her arms open. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

Harry hugged her too while her mum extended her hand to me. “It’s wonderful to meet you. We’re all going to dinner after the game, do you want to come along?”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude,” I said, my face turning red as I looked at the scuffed toes of my sneakers. 

“She would love to come with us,” Lily-Luna answered for me, taking my hand in hers again and moving closer to me. “I’ll see you guys after, okay?”

Her parents nodded and headed to the stands. James hung back and hugged his sister, and I didn’t miss him say, “Way to go, sis. She’s hot.”

“Shut up!” she cried, but I was grinning anyway. 

They left the two of us alone and I saw relieved tears glistening in her eyes. “They didn’t care and they love you! Ari, everything’s okay and I’m happy. This is wonderful!”

She hugged me tight, peppering kisses all along my hair until Rose shouted for her. “Go kickass for me, Luna. I’ll be waiting for you afterwards and remember what you get if you bring me a W…”

I kissed her once more before heading into the stands to meet up with my friends. They’d saved me a spot between Nicki and Hayden where I slid in effortlessly. Albus and Scorpius were sitting in front of me so I leaned forward to tell them the news. 

“Guess who’s coming to dinner with you?” I asked happily, one elbow on Albus’ shoulder with my arm around Scorpius’. “Me because your parents know I’m Luna’s girlfriend and your mum invited me!”

“Welcome to the club, kid!” Scorpius congratulated, slapping palms with me. “Also, I’m glad you’re coming because I’ve never met his parents and I’m nervous as hell.”

I gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and said, “I got your back, bud.”

When I leaned back, J’mari had a huge smile and Nicki was nodding appreciative. “About damn time, sis!”

I just rolled my eyes, but I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. The Gryffindor team zoomed out onto the field and I jumped to my feet, cheering for my seeker. She waved up at me and I grinned back, saluting her goofily. The game was nasty, Hufflepuff more violent than I ever thought they’d be. Lily-Luna stayed up above it all, eyes peeled for the Snitch.

Then she dove, but in the opposite direction of the Snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker followed her stupidly and she faked him out, soaring back up into the air and chasing down the golden Snitch, her fingers just wrapping around it as Hufflepuff threw a Quaffle through the hoop.

“Potter got the Snitch! Gryffindor wins!”

I jumped to my feet and shouted along with everyone else, the stands going absolutely wild. I didn’t miss the way Lily-Luna searched the crowd for her father nor did I miss her blinding smile when she found him. I heard him shouting her name along with James and her mum, the entire family played Quidditch after all. Her mum going professional with James not far behind.

Everything was crazy after that with the group of us leaving the stands among the mass of other people, but I slipped away to find Luna. “Is Lily-Luna still inside?”

Rose nodded and said, “She’s alone, don’t break my seeker.”

I snorted and replied, “I’ll try my best to keep it to light bruising.”

She retched dramatically and I moved past her and into the locker room. I found Lily-Luna standing by her locker with her Quidditch kit still on and the Snitch fluttering in her fingers. She was smiling happily before she brought it up to her lips and kissed it.

“Man, I never thought I’d see the day I was jealous of a Snitch,” I quipped, making her turn to look at me. “Damn, you look sexy in that uniform. It must be my lucky day.”

She threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck and letting me lift her in the air and spin. She giggled, standing on her flat feet and pressing her lips to mine. I pushed her onto the bench and straddled her lap, holding the back of her neck and sucking her bottom lip into my mouth. Her hand was gripping my ass while the other held the side of my face.

“Lily!” Mrs. Potter shouted, coming into the locker room and seeing us locked together. “Oh, my bad! I didn’t mean to interrupt!”

I bolted off her lap and nearly tripped over the broom lying on the floor. Lily-Luna reached out and grabbed my hand to keep me from falling on my butt. Mrs. Potter smiled at the gesture sweetly.

“Are you sure you and dad are okay with this?” Luna asked, chewing her lip. 

I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles soothing and saw her relax a bit. She was nervous, but she was done hiding who she was. I was so proud of her, she had grown so much in the last three months. 

“We’re fine with whoever you want to be with as long as they’re good to you and you’re happy,” she answered. “Why don’t the two of you go get ready for dinner?”

“Thank you for the invitation, I really appreciate it,” I told her as she turned to leave.

“Don’t mention it,” she grinned, reminding me of her daughter.

I turned and held the sides of Lily-Luna’s neck, smiling at her happily. “You are my hero!”

She snorted and started stripping off her uniform before working on my clothes. “Come wash your hero’s hair… and let her make you cum.”

“I love when you talk dirty,” I snickered, dropping my knickers and pushing hers down before shooing her into the stall.


	10. Chapter 10

The dinner with her parents was really fun and I was surprised. There was no awkward tension and all of us got on really well. Alice was just starting to show and James really adored her, I’d judged him too quickly. His hand never left her belly the entire dinner, making me smile. 

We came back to the castle after I thanked her parents profusely for dinner -they insisted on paying. The two of us escaped to the Room of Requirement where we immediately started kissing. I’d been working her up all night, sliding my hand just high enough under her dress to make her hot but not touching anything naughty. Scorpius caught onto our game and I realized a beat later he was doing the same to Albus. 

Her eager fingers found the zipper of my dress and pulled it down. The white fabric pooled at my feet and exposed the lingerie I wore specifically for the occasion. It was lacy, black, and had ribbon that crisscrossed halfway down my stomach with cheeky knickers to match. I kicked the dress away before bending to untie my shoes.

She came up behind me and rubbed her hands up my back before moving them down into the back of my panties teasingly. Once my shoes were off, I turned to face her and took the bottom of her dress in my hands, pulling it gently over her head. Her hair got messed up in the process and made me laugh, reaching up to right it as best as I could with her watching me so closely.

“I’m really glad we’re together,” she told me, putting her hands on my sides and pulling me close after she kicked off her flats. “I’m really falling in love with you, Ari.”

I brushed my fingers through her hair before cupping her jaw. “Well, I’m properly in love with you, Luna. I can’t wait to make love to you tonight.”

A pleased groan left her mouth before she started kissing me happily, her tongue sliding into my mouth without a moment’s hesitation. I walked us backward until the back of her knees hit the bed and she stumbled back with me following her down. We laughed together at the clumsiness of the movement before righting ourselves on the bed with me on the bottom and her lying beside me and leaning over my body. 

“I wonder if there’s any way we could transfigure your bed bigger?” she asked as I kissed her jaw. “This is nice, I don’t have to worry about falling in the floor or rolling you off the bed.”

I snickered and reached behind her back to take her bra off, kissing her collarbone as I tossed the bra to the floor. I rolled her onto her back and took my time kissing down her neck. I explored her body like it was the first time, tracing patterns amongst her freckles with my tongue like I’d always wanted to do as I trekked down to her nipples. I swear to Merlin, they were my favorite part of her body. 

I suckled one while I pinched the other, intending on making her cum. Like she’d read my mind, her fingers slid into my panties and rubbed over my clit. I bit down on her nipple and she cried out, pushing two fingers into me with no warning and making me scream against her skin. I kept working her over, squeezing her hip and bouncing on her fingers at the same time. 

When she brushed over my g-spot with expert precision, I bit her nipple a bit too hard. It didn't matter though because she came seconds after me with a shout of my name. I kissed back up to her mouth and explored every inch with my tongue.

“I almost don’t want to take this off it’s so sexy,” she complimented, toying with the clasp of my bra. 

“I’m glad you think so, I bought it just for you,” I told her, rubbing her hip. “I saw it in town and couldn’t resist.”

That made a territorial grin tug at her lips. “So, I’m the only one to see you in this?”

I nodded and that was all she needed to rip it off me, throwing it to join hers. She eagerly sucked one of my nipples into her mouth and left a scattering of hickeys all over my chest and down my belly. When she reached the waistband of my knickers, she didn’t hesitate to tuck her fingers in the side and pull them down my legs. 

She kissed my hipbone before she looked up at me and said, “Don’t judge me too harshly the first time, I’ve never done this before.” 

“Luna, you don’t have to do that if you’re not ready,” I promised, brushing her hair back. “It isn’t necessary for us to have sex.”

She shook her head and grabbed her wand, “Before I do this, I want to take off my makeup. I don’t want to have it one with you, I want to be me.”

Her freckles reappeared and I smiled, tweaking the tip of her nose. “Will you vanish mine off, too?”

She nodded and pointed her wand at me, once it was gone I watched her closely. Her lips practically worshipped my inner thighs, making me drip onto the silk sheets below me. Then she plucked up her courage and licked a stripe up me that had me keening out her name. 

I could tell she’d never done it before because she was a bit clumsy, but I was gripping her hair just the same. “Kitten, you have long hair and should probably tie it up so it doesn’t get sticky.”

She pulled back from me, releasing me with a wet suck that made my hips cant after her desperately. I pulled the elastic from my wrist I’d brought in hopes of this happening and held it up to her, but she turned her back to me instead. I started braiding the strands back as she reached behind herself to play with my pussy.

“You are very frisky tonight, kitten,” I praised, kissing her shoulder as my fingers twisted her hair. “I like this Luna.”

She pressed against my clit instead of answering me and I bucked, tying off her braid quickly. Instead of lying back, l slid my hand down her front and into her panties. I rubbed my own fingers over her clit as she continued to work mine, our bodies undulating against each other. 

“I want to taste you some more,” she whined, leaning her head back against my shoulder. “I want to make you cum with my mouth.”

I reluctantly removed my hand from her panties, but I offered her my fingers. She sucked them without a second thought and licked them clean. We returned to our original position with me on my back and her on her belly between my legs. 

“You are so beautiful, you’re even pretty down here,” she complimented before licking my clit. “God, I can’t wait to make you cum again.”

I slid my fingers into the twists of her braid and she focused on making me cum. Her tongue was everywhere as she pumped two fingers into me, twisting them up and making me whine. God bless the day I taught her how to find a g-spot. She employed my method of sucking and licking at the same time and I felt myself clench on her fingers. 

“Jesus, Luna,” I groaned, twisting on my nipples as she licked me. “You’re way too good at this.”

She laid her fingers on my clit and rubbed it when she pulled away to speak, her face shiny with my slick. “I had a good teacher.”

I laughed and directed her back between my thighs, whining happily when she replaced her fingers with her tongue and lapped at my entrance. That was my easiest way to orgasm, I just wanted her to play around and get comfortable. I felt myself climbing even higher and one last flick to the inside of me and I screamed out her name, arching my back and grinding against her face.

I was still in the throes of my orgasm when she maneuvered herself around until her pussy was hovering over mine. Aw, poor thing thought scissoring was a real. I’d tried it a couple times and it ended up being more work than it was worth. I was about to open my mouth and tell her that when she rubbed against me just the right way and sparks flew through me. I’d heard a few girls saw they loved getting off this way, but it only work for certain couples and never for me.

“What the fuck?” I gasped, gripping her leg. “This isn’t supposed to feel good.”

I could tell I wasn’t going to cum from it, but the feeling of her sliding against me felt incredible. A couple minutes into it, I felt my thigh start cramping where it sat on her hip and I had to tap out. She laughed and moved to kiss me, lifting me to sit up with her. I was pressed to her thigh with her sitting on mine, a very pleasurable position to be in.

“I’m going to introduce you to grinding at its best,” I told her, tugging her braid until she looked up at me instead of lavishing my nipples with kisses. “I want you to move yourself against my thigh like this.”

I rotated my hips against her skin and moaned at the contact, using her shoulder to stay upright. She tried for a few minutes, but it didn’t seem to feel good for her. I glanced down and saw why; her lips were so puffy she couldn’t feel anything past them. I paused my grinding and spread them so her clit made direct contact with my leg and her eyes flashed open to me.

“So much better,” she whimpered, rubbing herself against me and pressing her lips to mine. 

We moved and the sounds we made were enough to wind me up. I lowered my head to suck her nipples as she worked one of mine between her fingers. We were getting close, I could feel it, and I wanted to look at her.

“Look at me when you cum,” I demanded, leaning my forehead against hers. “Look at me and say my name.”

She nodded fast, her brown eyes holding mine and she moaned and sped up against me. She had to cum before me so I teasingly scraped my thumbnail over her nipple and felt her gush against my skin and the fingers spreading her open. She said my name in such a broken call it pushed me over and I called out her name, too.

We fell onto the bed into a sticky pile, kissing all the skin our lips could reach. I pictured the world’s most perfect bathtub and it appeared beside the bed, but we stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms for a while instead of getting in.

“That was sex,” I told her, kissing her chin. “Do you see the difference?”

She nodded and stretched out languidly, letting out a pleased sigh. “I do, it felt very different.”

We ventured over to the bathtub a little bit later with me on one end of the tub and her on the other. We face each other, submerged to our shoulders to the warm water. Our feet were playing teasingly as we relaxed in the tub. 

…

With the help of her Marauder’s Map, the name for the map she used to help us sneak to the party at the beginning of the year, we made our way back to the dorm room. It was really later and we had classes tomorrow, but tonight was too perfect to think about that right now. 

After we put on our pajamas, we crawled into my bed together. I kissed her forehead and she kissed my chin before we fell asleep looking at each other.

I woke up the next morning to Lily-Luna chewing her lip nervously while she watched me sleep. I closed my eyes again for a few more minutes of sleep, reaching up blindly to pull her lip free. She kissed the pad of my thumb and pulled me to her chest, rubbing her hands over the exposed skin of my back. 

“It’s time to get up, lovey,” she cooed quietly. “We have class today and nights full of passion aren’t valid excused for McGonagall.”

I sighed and sat up because I knew she was right. We stayed in bed together for a couple more moments before we got up and started getting ready for the day. Ramona and Katherine’s eyes flashed over to us and a couple of the other girls seemed surprised, but Nicki just looked happy for us. There was one girl, Wynonna, who looked appalled with the two of us being together. 

“Is there a problem?” I asked her, putting my hands on my hips and staring her down.

“We don’t bring our boyfriends up here, why should you be allowed to sleep with your girlfriend?” she asked, a nasty look on her face. “It’s not fair.”

I snorted at that, looking at her with a look of disbelief on my face. “Do you really want to talk about unfair right now? Unfair is not being able to kiss Luna in certain places because it’s not safe for us. Unfair is not being able to hold her hand if we walk on the sidewalk at night. Unfair is not being able to have kids with the woman I marry that look like the two of us. Unfair is being so scared to be who you are that you kill yourself instead of coming out. Unfair is all the people who’ve died for us to be able to exist without being murdered or institutionalized for loving someone. Do not come at me with all that ‘unfair’ bullshit this morning, I am having none of it.”

The room was silent, people scarcely breathing as Wynonna and I stared each other down. I could see that I’d shaken her with my words. Heterosexual people didn't understand how great they had it, even now they were so far ahead of us it was crazy. They thought it was equal because we could get married, as if that was the only problem we faced on a daily basis.

Things were rocky the rest of the morning as we all got ready in the small bathroom. If Lily-Luna hadn’t been going out of her way to keep me calm, I’m sure I would’ve already hexed Wynonna. I hated that she had to see it happen, I didn’t want her to think everyone was going to react this way.

“Some people are going to think the same way she does,” I warned her as we walked downstairs together. “Even if we’re civilized, some people are still living in 2009.”

She nodded and slid her hand into mine. “It’s okay, I can handle it as long as I know I have you to come back to. I’m not going to be scared anymore.”

I smiled happily and kissed her as we reached the bottom of the stairs. J’mari, Hayden, and Hugo were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs like usual. We all made our way to breakfast together, Luna and I sitting close together with our fingers twined below the table.

“I’m glad you’re out,” J’mari told her, spreading butter on his toast.

Lily-Luna nodded, barely picking at her food and making me frown. “Luna, love, you have to eat. I know you’re nervous, but everything going to be okay. I’ll fight anyone who’s mean to you, with my fists.”

That made her smile and bring a forkful of eggs up to her mouth. After she took a couple bites, I went back to feeding myself and joking with the others. This was how things were supposed to be, happy and smiling all together at the breakfast table.

“All I’m saying, is the two of you better not wake me up with your insane lovemaking,” Nicki told us a couple minutes later. “I need all the beauty sleep I can get.”

“She’s not wrong,” Hayden agreed, making Nicki throw a handful of cereal at him. “Hey! I’m just being honest!”

The laughed together and I kissed Luna’s cheek, making her turn red and I laughed. I never thought I’d end up here, but I was so happy I did.

“We haven’t before, I doubt we will now,” I shrugged, making Luna squeal and slap my shoulder. “What? I’m telling the truth.”

She sighed and I pressed a kiss to her temple, soothing her frazzled nerves. Godric, I’m so happy she’s my girl finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
